A Dream Within
by contentment is beautiful
Summary: Calliope Torres is a princess, Arizona a simple peasant. What happens when a loose brick in the castle walls catches Callie's eye?
1. Chapter 1

Firstly I would like to warn everyone. I am the worst uploader in the history of uploading. This story has literally been on my computer for over a year, and the only reason I haven't published it yet is because I was worried I wouldn't finish it. But I have this, part one, completed so I figured I'd at least share that much with everyone. If you'd like me to continue, I have pieces of part 2 completed as well, so it'd be up to your comments on whether or not you'd wish me to continue.

Anything in _italics_ is Arizona's response, anything in **bold** is Callie's.

I don't own anyone or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1)<strong>

In a land where anything beautiful was hidden, a princess sat on an old wooden swing. She rocked back and forth waiting for life to breathe into her. Every breeze was a chance, every songbird a lesson, every fountain a journey. She dreamed of the day she would be free from this beautiful prison. The backyard of her castle was the only thing close to privacy and wonder that she had. And everyday she'd drift back as far as she could. She'd sing high and low and whistle with the birds, laughing when they'd reply to her tune. Her long brown hair fell across her face as her dress would swish and muddy under her bare feet as she laughed and ran around the garden.

One day, as she was singing to herself and balancing on the rocks and fallen trees near the far back wall, she heard a strange sound. It was something like rocks sliding against one another, maybe mixed with the rustling of leaves. Trying to get as close as she could, she studied the wall she always had stayed away from. Even though she was 19, it was so deeply rooted in her that she was not to go outside of the castle walls. Studying her surroundings, she noticed that one of the bricks towards the bottom of the brick barricade was loose. Coming towards it and inspecting it closely, she bent down and ran a finger over it. It was then she noticed a rolled up piece of spare parchment with what looked to be writing on it. It was there that she opened it and began to read what would unknowingly change her entire life.

_Forgive me for my intrusion, I hope this does not startle you. I just had to let you know that you are the most gorgeous woman I have yet to lay eyes on in my younger, but prosperous life. I heard you singing earlier and I had to follow it. Don't be frightened, please. I don't wish to startle you. I had never heard such an angelic sound, and when I saw the owner of such a beautiful melody, I believe...well, I believe to have fallen in love._

The princess was flabbergasted. Someone was actually writing to her from the outside world! Her excitement made her heart race, and she could feel the perfect rhythm of her pulse. Quickly racing inside, she went to gather her quill and ink so that she might respond. Sitting down at her desk, she responded to this mystery man.

**What say you, person of interest, to the idea of my pen pal? This castle might be beautiful, but the walls are thick with secrets and the gate surrounding is more for keeping out then letting in. I'm so lonely here. I thank you for your kindness. Do not be caught, but leave more of these trinkets for me, please? I hope to the heavens that you'll return. I'm in dire need of affection.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2)<strong>

The next day, the princess couldn't wait to check the small mangled brick to see if there was another message. Thinking ahead, she had brought along with her a basket in which she carried parchment, a quill, ink, and a block of smooth wood she used to use as a child to write all of her class assignments on when she would go outside for her studies. Finally arriving at the spot she remembered, she smiled happily when she noticed a new rolled up message just waiting for her to respond.

_It would be an honor, my lady, to send you as many words as I possibly could. However, I'm not quite sure what it is you wish to hear?_

The princess smiled and took out all of her instruments. As she got settled she wrote back a message.

**Just be yourself. There is no right or wrong way to tell a lady that she's lovely.**

Realizing that she couldn't simply roll and push it back the way the person on the other end was doing, she noticed a small divot on the top right hand corner. Rolling the note even tighter, she wedged the paper into the chipped area and slid the brick back into place. She waited a few minutes and then, suddenly, the stone began to move back. Holding her breath, the princess watched as the paper rolled back to her feet as the brick was replaced yet again. Opening up the parchment she read the note.

_Sometimes when I see you on the commoners cobble stone, I have to pause in reverie. Never in my life has someone so completely captured the very breath from my lungs. The way you move with elegance and grace stuns me. The flawlessness of your skin. The curves and dips and perfect slopes of your features send my mind spinning. I don't understand how someone can be so womanly and not have found love already._

The princess sighed at the ending and responded, repeating her previous process.

**I'm supposed to fall in love with someone of royalty, and every man that has entered has viewed me as nothing more than lustful property. I don't wish to mate with someone who views me as anything less than what I am. The men who enter here are as old as my own father. They have nothing of interest to say to me other than a few empty compliments here and there. The way they feast on meals my cooks prepare makes me cringe and their manners are less than stellar, unlike yours...They find me to be something they can win easily. Something they are entitled to. So many see me and believe my life is that of a fairy tale...but they couldn't be any more wrong.**

The princess was nervous. Why had she written such truth in her message? She wasn't sure. But she did know it felt nice to get it all out. Caught up in her musings, she was relieved when the paper came back to her.

_I'd rescue you if I had the means, my lady. But I don't wish you to see me in the eyes of those you have already met that were so undesirable. I wouldn't wish what you described on anyone. So I shall wait, and I shall befriend you. And if you so desire to one day love me for who I am, then I would be honored to meet you. Until then, though, I believe this to be our fate._

The princess was shocked. Never had anyone thought that she was a normal human being like everyone else. Or at least, no one had ever treated her that way. It was refreshing to her, and she was instantly taken by this messenger. Taking her time in dealing with her emotions, the princess finally settled on one simple sentence.

**Would you believe me if i told you that I already feel as though you are my destiny?**

As the princess bit her bottom lip waiting for a response, she noticed how gently the rock slid out and pushed it's way back in. As she cautiously opened the note, she smiled after reading its contents and let out a sigh of relief.

_Believe you? I'm not sure. But agree with you on mutual feelings I must._

"Calliope! Supper's ready! Get in here, young lady!"

"Coming!" Callie called back to one of the house maids who had practically raised her, Roberta. Smiling to herself, she tucked the note into the basket. Finding a loose log on the ground, she pushed the basket in and used the bush near by to cover the opening of its trunk to camouflage what she had hidden. It was then she decided that every chance she had, she would spend it coming to this remote location in her grand backyard garden and await this mystery person's responses.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3)<strong>

**There is a man who wishes to have my hand that is supposed to be arriving tomorrow. I am told he is closer to my age as to the age of my father this time, but my heart is not in this. My heart wishes to know yours.**

_And what exactly about my heart is it that you desire to see?_

**All of it. Who are you when no one is looking?**

_I'm gentle, my lady, but a hard worker. I make sure everyone is taken care of. The thing that I enjoy most in life is to see the ones I love happy. I provide for the family that I have. My father and brother died in the most recent war, so it is up to me to be the breadwinner. I do it all for the sake of my mother and smaller sister. They are all I have left. My favourite thing to do, other than read your letters and write you, is to hear you sing. I only come by and drop this off whenever I can, but I have realized you sing more often now. I would hear you before without knowing who it was and I would dream of everything you sung of. My imagination ran wild and I always pictured myself as someone happy and carefree. I used to be set towards an arranged marriage, but asked my mother once my father and brother passed if it would be alright to unite for reasons of love instead of money. She told me as long as I could keep a roof over their head and food on the table, she would be more than happy to allow that. I enjoy children. Their resilience gives me a hope I can hardly remember I once had. I can be stubborn and I tend to believe my way is always correct, which is something I'm working on. And above all, I desire love. True, deep, meaningful love that changes the world and opens the eyes of many. That is who I am._

**You sound absolutely wonderful. I do wish you were a prince of some foreign land so that I could run off with you and make everyone happy...however, there is too much duty in my life to even consider it. Fairy tales sound so wonderful, though, do they not? I'd be lying if I said I didn't often have this day dream...**

_The dreams are mutual, my lady._

**You don't have to call me that. You may call me Calliope.**

_As you wish, Calliope._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Night 3)**

In the middle of the night, princess Calliope scrambled her way through the garden in just her nightgown. She was sobbing as she quickly stepped and leapt over every obstacle in her way.

"Maybe if I reach the back wall, my suitor will be there and save me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4)<strong>

**He tried to get handsy with me last night. He attempted to grope and grab me, and he forced a kiss upon me...I feel completely violated. I came here and I waited for you to arrive, hoping, praying that you would, but you did not. I am not angry with you for this, I know you enjoy your secrecy and I know you have a family to tend to. I made sure he left this morning. I couldn't tell my father, he'd be far too disappointed in me. The only time I was ever calm was when I thought of you. I want to know you desperately, love. I believe you're my favourite part of my day.**

_You have always been and will always be the most majestic part of my day as well, Calliope. I am astonished and appalled at this man's blatant disrespect towards you! Had I known you were in such trouble I...I don't know. I would have wanted to whisk you away. Take you away from all of the pain you were feeling...Kissed you gently with absolutely no demands...I am curious, would you have let me kiss you?_

**I wouldn't dream of stopping you.**

_I leave with you this flower. I grew it in my backyard garden. It's the most beautiful of the lot, which made me think of you. I hope my forwardness will not be received with ill thoughts?_

Callie took the flower that had been pushed her way. It was the most beautiful yellow dandelion she had ever seen in her life. As she pulled it to her nose, she smiled as she inhaled it's delicious scent.

**This flower is absolutely lovely. The most wonderful gift I have received. Thank you very much...what might I call you?**

_For now, just call me yours._

**You are extremely romantic. It's very nice. I wish to know more of you.**

_Patience, Calliope. We are still getting to know one another._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Day 5)**

**So I've been curious. Have the two of us ever met before?**

_Yes, actually, we have._

**We have? When? Why have I not heard of this? Noticed it? I would like to have thought I'd remember someone who was this kind to me.**

_It was such a long time ago, I doubt you'd remember. I am five years your elder. The two of us used to play at the market place every now and then. That was before your step mother arrived, when things were more peaceful and your father wasn't as protective over you. You were so very young._

**So then, you haven't seen me since then?**

_No, I have seen you. You just have not seen me._

**Why hide yourself for this long? Why so much secrecy?**

_If you wish to love me and I you, you will not put so much focus on the questions. Enjoy the love while it can last._

**And why wouldn't it last?**

_Because you are to be married to someone of royalty, and I am far from it. The two of us could never work for a vast majority of reasons, love. I wish to express myself freely while I still can._

**What if I ran away with you? What if the two of us could somehow live on our own? Somewhere beautiful where your gardens could grow. I could learn to knit, sew, and cook for you. We could live happily, you and I. We could have children of our own some day.**

_I wish with all of my heart that all of that could happen some day, Calliope. Unfortunately none of that is in the cards for us. This cannot be._

**Why not? Just tell me. What is so difficult for you to tell me that would truly change my opinion of you?**

_I'm not ready to divulge that to you._

**Then I suppose I shall go on strike. A strike from my love for you.**

_Calliope please, don't do this!_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Day 8)**

_You are a stubborn woman, you know. Many people hold you at such high prestige but I? I know better. Until you stop acting like a child I will treat you as one. You have always been so selfish._

**And how, exactly, is wanting to know the identity of my lover selfish?**

_Your lover?_

**Yes, my lover. Is that not what you are? Have I not done all that I can to proclaim my love for you? What more could you possibly need from me?**

_I need you to say that no matter what, you will love me. No matter what I reveal, you will still care._

**And what I need from you is to realize that life is about taking risks. Take a chance on me, or we'll both end up unhappy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 8)<strong>

Calliope sat up in bed, huffing to herself. Why was her lover treating her this way? Why would someone spend so much time hiding who they were? Surely it couldn't be THAT bad, could it? Though the sun went down hours before, she could not rest with the idea that two days had gone by since her messenger had written to her. She got up off of her plush bed and began pacing her room. The moon was full that night so she needn't light a candle in order to see. Should she go down to their spot and write something? But what would she write? She couldn't think of a single thing to say other than angry, frustrated words. Finally deciding that she needed to at least say something, she silently crept out of the castle.

**I don't want to ignore you but you are making it near impossible to forgive you. Just let me know who you are!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 9)<strong>

The next morning, Calliope pretended for a good few hours that she did not care whether or not she had gotten a response. She sat in the parlor sipping tea and she read a book in the study. She even asked Roberta if she needed help with anything, which of course Roberta denied. Finally she had enough of her own mind games and cautiously approached the brick in the back. As she read the response she found there, her smile went from happiness, to dread, to confusion.

_I cannot, beautiful. I'm not positive yet. Leave with me your promise of undying care and perhaps I'll reveal myself._

Frustrated, Calliope ran a hand through her hair while sighing.

"Seriously, love, you expect ME, the princess, to write this?...Oh fine." Getting out her parchment, quill, and ink, she set out to put her words together as well as she could. Slowly as she wrote, she realized how easy it really was to explain herself.

**"Never have I written such a letter as this before, but then again, never have I been in love before...until you. You, my lover, my beautiful human being that I know next to nothing about. You that keeps me awake at night, wondering of your eyes, your body, your hair, your warmth, your smile...Wondering why my fate must be so harsh and cold when your writing is warm and bright. You are kind, my love. You are gentle, sweet, and loving. You tell me things about myself no one has ever bothered to mention before. Although I have never met you in person that I can recall, I adore you. You are the one I wish to give my heart to. If you trust me with your care, I shall grant you my heart. Please do not let me down, my angel."**

As she was waiting patiently for a reply, her house maid had called her back in. Something about a new festival in town coming up...

* * *

><p><strong>Day 10)<strong>

_I have decided I shall tell you more things about me._

**Good, because you were sorely missed. What is your appearance?**

_I have golden hair and sky blue eyes._

**You do? Strange, I would not have pictured such a thing. I have raven hair and brown eyes deep.**

_I do. And we have more in common than you think._

**And how is that? Your skin must be fair, mine is darkened from my ancestors. I am all curves, you must be chiseled.**

_I do have light skin, but chiseled I am not. You have made an assumption about me that I knew you would. I'm different, but we're the same._

**And what assumption might that be?**

_You believe me to be a man. I am no man. I am a woman._

Callie gasped at the words written on the parchment. Surely this had to be some sort of joke. Immediately she began to panic, the fear seeping in slowly. It was consuming her.

**You're lying. Why are you telling me this?**

_I am not lying. I am a woman, Calliope. That is what I've been hiding. That's why I wanted to make sure your love for me ran deep. That you could love me regardless._

**I'm sorry, but I cannot love a woman.**

_Odd, then, because your writing says otherwise._

**How is it possible that I've fallen for you? Why did you lie? I'm furious with you!**

_If I had told you of my gender, you would not ever have loved me. There is no point in denying it. I have so much proof of that, mainly being the way you're reacting right now._

**Is this why you love me from afar?**

_Yes, darling. It is._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14)<strong>

Three days had passed and Callie couldn't bring herself to write anything back. This person she had been falling so deeply for...this person was a woman. How could that be possible? Did such a thing even exist? She had never heard of someone in her own life being attracted to the same gender before. She was angry all of yesterday, but this morning as she arose, she realized if anything, she was sad. Sad that this person, this..woman...had tricked her. This only fueled her anger. She was beyond trying to be nice, or caring, or compassionate. Even though in the recesses of her mind she knew that this woman was someone outstanding and she really had been falling for her, she wasn't ready to admit that to herself. So instead, she lashed out.

**Well, are you ugly, then? You must be if you think I couldn't see past your gender. A beautiful woman would have no such qualms.**

_If this is your way of dismissing your feelings for me, I don't want to hear of it. You are pompous, Calliope Torres, and can be absolutely wretched. If you wish to dismiss me by fact that I actually use the brain God gave me and don't think strictly with my genitalia like so many of your suitors do, then so be it. But do not expect me to fight for a woman that thinks ill of me and treats me with such disregard._

Callie thought back to all of the gentleman suitors her father and step mother had brought around. Not a single one held her attention. What her love was saying was true, even Callie herself had said it! The men only ever wanted her for her voluptuous body and nothing more. This woman...she had gotten to know Callie for who she was, and Callie had loved every moment of it...

**Why do I cower under your truth?**

_Because we are in love, and so you know I speak it._

**How might I be in love with someone I've never even seen? The thought is absurd!**

_You didn't seem to mind it such as when you thought me to be a man._

**I'm still upset that you led me on for all this time.**

_Would you have listened to me then, love?_

**No, you're right. I wouldn't have.**

_Then my reasoning is not the mystery your troubled mind so claims it to be._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 15)<strong>_  
><em>

**Where does your heart lie?**

_My heart lies with you, Calliope. My heart has been given to you. I would have thought you smart enough to figure this out on your own._

**I am smart! You only serve to pester me!**

_It is not hard to disturb you, my love._

**Don't call me your love. I haven't decided what to do with you yet.**

_Then allow me to decide, yes? I will leave you alone. If that is what you want, if you are this upset at the fact that I am not the sex you intended, then I do not wish to be anywhere near you. My love for you transcends any rule or law that has been governed. If you do not feel the same, if your heart does not beat as strong as mine, then I will leave. It is your decision. I shall give you a day to think it over._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Day 17)**

Calliope awoke after she had the most astounding dream. She had dreamt that this woman with blonde hair and blue eyes and fair skin had come to her in her room. And instead of trying to take her body as her own as other 'gentlemen' suitors had before, she laid down next to her and opened her arms while smiling. Callie had stared at her for a long time until finally deciding to cuddle into her arms. There she felt safe, and happy. She felt loved. She began singing to the woman who had her arms wrapped around her. As she continued, she began to feel warm water at the crown of her head. Looking up she met blue eyes that were crying and beautiful pink lips that were smiling back at her. Callie smiled at the sight before her. A gentle caress met her cheek as the woman cupped her face in her palm. Callie's eyelids fluttered shut. Not even seconds later, she had felt the most delicate kiss placed upon her lips. She remembered it feeling like her subconscious's way of saying that this was the path she was meant to choose. She remembered remaining in that kiss until the moment she bolted upright awake in bed, panting at first and then slowly chuckling to herself with glee. Before she bothered to even put her day's clothes on, she raced outside to the back where their brick was and began to respond, having already made up her mind.

**Please come back, my darling! I shall do my best to get over my fears! I miss you so...I'm sorry I have so many reservations, but I am so scared. What if someone finds out? The both of us could be hurt. I've never looked at a woman with interest before...this is all so new to me. Please, allow me to meet you properly?**

_Tonight, my sweet, you will see me._

**Where shall you be?**

_Of course I'm not going to tell you that!_

**You're not fair, you do realize this?**

_But what fun would I be if I were? PS: It has something to do with the festival_

Calliope had gone to the event in town that night. There was beautiful dancers and amazing performances. So many people in her town square that approached her in her throne next to her father and step mother, and not a single one seemed to resonate in her soul. She looked throughout the crowd the entire night, even standing up to glance over tall heads ((much to her step mother's disapproval)). But not one person seemed to be her beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl. She made sure she stayed the entire night but she had a sinking feeling that she had not seen her beloved that night. Unsatisfied and hurt, she fell asleep disheartened.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 18)<strong>

**I met many a blonde woman last night, but none held my attention. They could not have been you.**

_You're right, I was not there as I had presumed I would be. For that, I am sorry._

**I was sent on a wild goose chase for nothing!**

_Patience, my love. It was not without good reason. I truly did not mean to miss the event, but as I had said, I could not attend. An emergency rose where I was needed._

**The emergency, my dear, is my anger towards you at the moment.**

_Ah, but what are you without that?_

**Why does my temper seem to amuse you so?**

_Because it proves to me that you care._

**And what if I said I didn't?**

_Well, I would say you are lying._

**Maybe you're right.**

_No, I know I'm right._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 19)<strong>

**Tell me something about yourself that I don't already know.**

_I'm not giving up my alias._

**And I'm not asking you to. Just...let me get to know you if you're as wonderful as you boast.**

_First, tell me why the sudden interest in me. And don't undermine your emotions._

**I find you absolutely beautiful. And I want your mind first, your soul second, and your body last. Give me what I want.**

_Why my body last? Your words make my heart sing, Calliope._

**Because I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that the only person to ever understand my heart has been a woman. I haven't come to terms with that quite yet. Not the way you have.**

_I have always loved women. I have never loved a man. Not in the way most women wish to. And although there have been struggles, I don't quite mind. Not when there is a woman as beautiful as you in the world._

**You may make my heart leap and my cheeks blush at your delivery of emotions, but what if that's all it is? What if I meet you and I am disgusted by the thought of you touching me? Kissing me?...Making love to me...**

_I'd be lying if I said I didn't worry about that. But the way I see it, you're already falling for who I am, regardless of my physical being. When you meet me, I can only pray that your feelings shall not waver._

**What have men...I mean, men and women, said of your looks?**

_I have been told quite often that I am beautiful. But none of this has ever made me as happy as when you just declared the same._

**So, you're a beautiful woman?**

_Again, so I've been told._

**Would you agree?**

_Yes, I would. Not nearly as desirable as yourself, my lady, but a decent runner up no doubt._

**I want to meet you.**

_You're not ready, love._

**Then let me know you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 20)<strong>

_What sort of things do you wish to know?_

**Have you ever dated a man?**

_All of your men questions can be saved. Nothing has ever or will ever be done with a man that has anything to do with romance by me._

**Have you ever...loved another woman? Besides me?**

_Yes, Calliope. One woman._

**Did you..physically show your love for her?**

_What exactly are you asking me?_

**Did the two of you lie with one another?**

_Yes. I'm sorry if that upsets you._

**I need time to understand my feelings. I'm incredibly angry at the thought, and angry with myself for being angry. Give me a moment, please.**

_Of course, my darling._

Callie sat with her back to the stone, breathing heavily and doing her best not to worry. Her lover had been intimate with someone else. As intimate as you can be. And Callie herself was still a virgin...

It infuriated her to know that another woman had already shared with her love what she one day had secretly hoped to share. Would it be as special if it did happen? She thought back to the night before when she couldn't sleep. She remembered the way she smiled to herself at the thought of her lover. She remembered picturing what it would be like to lie with her. To spread her body out next to her. To allow her to feast her eyes upon her virgin body. She had let her hands travel as the idea of her first time being with her lover came to her mind. She had felt so good, so much better than she ever had before while she had done this with this image in mind. And now all of that was tainted. She picked up her quill before she would allow the tears to fall.

**I have so much envy for her and it confuses me so. Why do I care so much? I'm not even supposed to feel this way for a woman and yet the mentioning of you with another sends my mind running in several angry directions. I can't calm down if I think about it. I don't even know your true appearance and yet I picture you lying with another woman, your hands on her body, your lips against hers and I go temporarily mad! What's wrong with me?**

_Nothing's wrong with you, you're in love._

**You are dangerous, my love. I find my heart pounding heavily in my bosom. My eyes roll into my very own head with some of your words and I...I don't know what to do about it. Is this love?**

_It could be. Ask yourself this: when you think of me, does your body as well as your mind react?_

**Yes.**

_What happens, my love?_

**I'm embarrassed to say...**

_It is only me. You can tell me._

**The fact that my back is pressed against these stone walls, knowing yours is on the other side makes my body flush with colour. Your words wrap around my heart at night, growing stronger. They cause me to convulse in their depth in my own quarters. The thought of seeing you increases my heart beat tenfold. The idea that you could one day touch me intimately leaves me awake at night, often leaving matters into my own...hands.**

_You touch yourself while thinking of me, Calliope?_

**Yes. I'm sorry if that was too crude, but I just wanted to be honest with you. I'll never mention anything of the sort again if it makes you uncomfortable.**

_No, my love. My beautiful girl. It makes me anything but uncomfortable. It makes my heart hum and my body fold into itself, wishing to do the same thing at this exact moment. Just thinking about it, picturing it...might I picture it? Would I over step any boundaries?_

**No, my love. You may picture anything you want...**

_What are you thinking right now?_

**Honestly?...I'm thinking that I want to hold your hand. Could you somehow slide your hand under this brick? Do you think it could fit?**

_I can sure try._

Callie excitedly moved the brick out of the way after reading the last response. Lying on the Earth floor she let her arm reach as far as it could possibly go. Not even a moment afterword, she felt a soft hand lace their fingers with hers and what felt like a dress against the back of her hand. Feeling a slight push back, she realized her hand must have been sticking further out of the stone wall then she had originally anticipated. Her love must be holding her hand behind her back. She felt the woman's thumb brush over her own repeatedly in a soothing manner. No one had held her hand this softly before. Men grabbed her wrist, or cupped her hand in a fierce grip as if cementing her to their sides. This gentle hold was unlike anything Callie had ever felt. As she sighed and smiled, she allowed herself to fall asleep against the stone, dreaming of the day she'd finally meet the owner of the soft palm against her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 21)<strong>

**What's your name?**

Callie had waited for nearly an hour. Just when she thought all hope was lost and she'd never learn of her lover's true identity, she saw the parchment roll back to her and the brick slowly slide back in place, as if her lover was hesitant to respond. Quickly Callie lifted the letter to her eyes and gave a breathy sigh at the name written.

_Arizona. Arizona Robbins._

**Arizona...it's beautiful. I love it. Arizona and Calliope. It has a nice ring to it.**

_You like it, darling? That makes me happy._

**I do indeed. Such a beautiful name for a woman as unique as yourself.**

_You are so kind today, Calliope. Why the change of heart?_

**_Yesterday's conversation...released me, I believe. Never have I had such intense wants and desires that the church views as sinful. The strangest part about it was that it all felt too good to be a sin...My mother, I remember, she always taught me that true sinning felt bad. That it would stick to your heart like a black ooze that you could not rid yourself of until you did the right thing. But you, my angel...you feel like anything but this description. You feel like light. And when I let myself feel the way I want to at night in bed while I'm alone, it makes my heart soar. Imagining it to be you caressing me and loving me completely contradicts everything I was taught. And here, with these rules, I feel a bit like a caged bird. But with you it's like I'm free._**

_I guess all you really needed was the help of a Robbin._

**Is this you being cute? Because it's not working.**

_Oh, I could hear your laughter from the other end! Of course it's working!_

**You could hear me? I wish to hear you! Please, Arizona, please! Lay down to the ground and speak to me so I might hear your voice!**

_There are too many people near by, Calliope, I can't risk such a strange display!_

**Risk it anyway! I command you by order of the princess!**

_That won't work with me love! I must go, the sun says I was supposed to be home much sooner than this. I shall miss you deeply._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 22)<strong>_  
><em>

_Today's rain makes me dreary...Tell me something about yourself that nobody else knows._

**Like what, my darling?**

_Perhaps something you keep close to your heart. A story, maybe?_

**Alright. There was a time when I was younger. A time where I chased butterflies. Have you ever spent an entire day just chasing butterflies? I'll tell you, it's harder than it seems. I was 7 years old. I wanted to believe in things that weren't always real and that confused a lot of people. That fact never sat well with me. And as I rose above and crawled beneath the earth's surface trying to cup the insect in my hand, I was at peace with myself. It was an adventure. A completely confident version of myself. Then, one day, my teacher saw me with it in my hand. And she told me, she said, 'Don't do that, Calliope! The oils from your hands will make their wings frail, and they'll die within the next 24 hours because of it.' I cried for a very long time. I couldn't believe it. I was killing the thing that I loved the most...After that, I began to sit criss cross, I drank my soup the way father fussed at me to, I played nicely and I didn't yell or laugh or smile...that was the day I stopped dreaming.**

_But a robin is a bird. And they are free, but they can be caught...If you touch them they don't die._

**Yes, perhaps. But I love so much, I'd want to clip their wings so that they would never leave me.**

_They may not mind so much, if it is you that does the clipping._

**Yes, but I would, my dear. I would.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 22)<strong>

At supper the night before, Callie was given some intense news. News that jeopardized her relationship with Arizona. As she fought back with her father verbally, she was sent to her quarters for the remainder of the night. Worried, she was extremely restless, leaving her to get a terrible night's sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Day 23)<strong>

_Calliope, do you think that you'd still be uncomfortable at the sight of me?_

**No, my darling. I don't. I think about you constantly. I'm always wondering what you'll look like.**

_It is rather unfair, is it not? To think that I have seen you countless times and you don't recall the times you've seen me._

**And we were so young, also! Tell me, what shade of blonde is your hair?**

_It's honey blonde, my love. Bright and golden when it hits the sun._

**That sounds beautiful. And your eyes. What kind of blue are they?**

_They're a bright blue. Sometimes, when the sky is grey, they are as well. And when it's bright outside they match it. My eyes are like a mirror image of whatever the sky produced that day!_

**When you're sad, I wonder, do they get darker? And when you're happy, do they light up? I'm curious because when you look at me, I hope them to be the clearest they've ever been.**

_When I look at you, Calliope, I am sure they are crystal clear. Nothing makes me as happy as seeing you does._

**There's something I need to tell you that you're not going to like.**

_Just tell me now please so that I don't have to worry._

**My father believes me to be holding myself out to spite him. He is bringing a suitor here that shall arrive within the following three days. He speaks highly of this young man...he wants me to marry him, and he wants the marriage to be before the fall.**

_Fall? But fall is only a few months away!_

**I know, my angel, I know. I only just learned of this news last night! I didn't know how to tell you...I thought of you the entire time. I don't want to learn to love him no matter how nice he's made out to be. I already am in love. I'm in love with you. Rescue me, my darling! I don't want to be here for this strange sort of torture any longer!**

_I don't see any way that I can, but I will try. Do not give up on me, Calliope. I will find a way to prove my love to you. I will find a way to show you that I am the most worthy of your love if it's the last thing I do._

**You need not prove a thing, my angel. I already know it's you who has my heart.**

_But what if you find him beautiful?_

**There is no beauty that could surpass yours.**

_How can you be so sure? You have never seen me before, as you have said many times. What if you do learn to love this man? It would be far easier for you I'm sure._

**No! I will not have you attempt to sell me out like every other person in my life! I will have you and that is the end of that discussion! You will not give up on me! Don't you see? You've got to see it. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. If we are this strong apart, imagine how much stronger we will be once we're together.**

_I will fight for you, my lady. But if you find yourself falling for him I want you to accept his love instead of mine._

**What? Why! Why are you doing this? Do you not love me? Has this all been some foolish game?**

_No, of course not! I love you so much Calliope! That is why I am saying all of this! It would be easier for you to love a man...I have been selfish in my ways. You let me know. You tell me when you meet him if he could ever be worthy of your love. If the answer is no, then I shall remain by your side. But if you ever could see yourself loving him, then I want you to leave me as a fond memory. I want what's best for you, Calliope...do you not see that?_

**I do see it now that you have worded it as such, but that does not mean I like it. I highly doubt that anyone could ever come close to you. You make my heart beat fast at even the thought of you. No one can touch the love you have for me, Arizona. No one.**

_We shall see if that's true, my love. My beautiful, gorgeous princess Calliope._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 24)<strong>_  
><em>

_I saw him ride into town on his horse. He is very handsome. How do you like him?_

_Calliope?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 24)<strong>_  
><em>

"I'm Marcus," the handsome man said as he reached out his hand, waiting for the princess to place hers in his.

"Calliope," she responded, smiling slightly. Giving him her hand she felt her heart break at the feel of his lips on her skin. As kind as this man seemed to be, he was not her Arizona. Her heart became heavy at the thought of her blonde ever seeing this exchange and how angry and hurt she would be if the tables were turned.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 25, The Final Day)<strong>

**He is kind, yes. He has golden hair and blue eyes, like you say you have. He is strong, and he is polite, and he makes me laugh so far.**

_Good. Then perhaps I shall leave you to learn to love him._

**But he is not you.**

_You do not know me my love. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe I was never meant to be yours. I am just a commoner, of course. And you are royalty. He is beautiful, Calliope. I am merely a peasant._

**I care not of your social status! You will NOT leave me and you will NOT pass me off like property! I get enough of that in these walls, I don't need any more outside of them. You will make me cry until I faint from exhaustion with the way you have been speaking to me as of late!**

_I'm good at seeing things that make other's happy. I see your beauty and I desire it. I desire the passion that stirs beneath your skin. I see it strengthen, my love, when you write to me._

**Passion is the perfect word for what I have with you, Arizona. There's too much emotion within me. Let me release it. Let me have you.**

_I can't do that, angel. I can't give you what you need. I've been telling you this the whole time, what I need and what you want are the same, but what you need defies the both of us. You need a man to love and protect you. To rule your kingdom. What will become of this place if you do not marry someone kind that you love?_

**I don't quite care. I don't want this responsibility and I never have! You see this as a business arrangement just like everyone else, do you?**

_Of course not. I see your heart, I feel it within my hands as this pen writes across this parchment. I would give anything to be the person that you need...however that is simply not in the cards. Perhaps it is best this way? Perhaps I should let you go to love him. Maybe I'll move away so that our hearts could heal._

**If you move, I will know about it. There's not a thing in this kingdom that goes on that my father does not hear about. I'll hear it and I'll know. And then I will follow you. I would risk my life to meet you, Arizona. You cannot simply exert yourself to the point of no return in order to make me love you and then resist once that exact thing has happened! Do you know no fairness? Do you understand that I love you? When our fingertips touched that day I knew...no one else would ever get to touch me again. Not with laughter, not with pain, not with love. Only your small, gentle, and strong hands will be able to touch my skin. I am growing impatient as to when that day actually is.**

_Calliope...you cannot tease me with such images and words. I...I can't handle the thought of someone else touching you. I can hardly contain my groan of delight at the thought of it being my own hands. It takes everything in me not to scream with anger at the thought of him romancing you. I am trying to do what's right here!_

**And I am telling you, my love, that I want what you all seem to view as WRONG. Hand yourself over to me. I want you as more than just a dream. Might you give me that?**

_How, Calliope? Be reasonable!_

**Today I shall convince him to take me to the market place. He won't be able to deny me. Will you be there?**

_Calliope, this is dangerous..._

**I asked you a question, Arizona. Answer me.**

_Yes, Calliope. I will be there. I've but no choice._

**Then I shall see you at mid-day.**

_Calliope?_

**Yes?**

_Please don't choose him._

**I won't, my love. I won't.**

****End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ok first thing's first: thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I hate to be 'this' type of writer, but they really did make me excited enough to decide to write Part 2. Don't ever hesitate to PM me, because I'll usually ask people who would like sneak peaks if they'll tell me whether or not they like a section or so I'm not sure about putting in. Plus, I like talking to people who read and write stories on here.

Note: In the first Part, it says Arizona gives Callie a dandelion. That was definitely meant to say "Daffodil", seeing as how a dandelion is a weed. -_-

It gets far more sexual in this section so I've bumped the rating. If that's not your sort of thing, you shouldn't read any more of the story.

This is not the final installment at all, so don't worry when you get to the end and are frustrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 25)<strong>

Stepping onto the cobblestones of the rowdy downtown square, Callie looked around her with a gloved hand shielding her eyes. The sun was even more bright today than usual. Smiling to herself, she deemed the weather perfect for the current scenario.

Behind her, Mark Sloan elegantly ducked his head out of the cabby and slowly rose to full height. Pressing a light hand on Callie's back quickly erased the smile from her face, causing it to twitch into a blank expression.

"Ah, the market! Can't say I've ever been to one before, but there's no time like the present! If you're excited, I will be too." Callie graciously smiled and turned to the man behind her. He was really trying, and for that, Callie truly did like him. But even so, nothing would distract her from her own blonde beauty.

"You're very kind, and I appreciate how eager you are to explore my town, but..." she trailed off, eyes still roaming the decent sized crowd, "there's something I need to do on my own for a moment. It's um, womanly matters you see, and I wouldn't want you to..."

"Oh, no no no! It's quite alright!" Mark exclaimed, seeing Callie's apprehension to continue on. "Go on right ahead, I'll be fine. I'll just stay over here next to this fine vegetable stand." As he said this he rested his hand on the wooden cart holding a crate of potatoes. Leaning on all his weight, his eyes shot up as he heard the tell tale sound of wood snapping. Pummeling into the brown vegetables, he began to apologize profusely to the now outraged owner of the stand. As Callie giggled and turned her back she clearly heard Mark guaranteeing to pay for every pound that he'd dropped.

Slowly slipping her way through one of the many alleys, she attempted to locate her lover. But in truth, in this moment, she was hiding. Hiding because of her feelings. Hiding because of how hard her heart was beating. Hiding in both fear and joy.

"What if she's not beautiful to me?" she whispered to herself. "What if I truly can't find it in my heart to love a woman?"

As she continued on with her thoughts a young boy skidded to a halt right in front of her.

"Um, Miss? Excuse me, Miss?" Callie hadn't even noticed the lad. He was clearly from the poorer end of the town by the way his clothes had so many patches in them. All the colour was washed and beaten out of them years ago. He had dirt smudges on his face and body and an oversized hat on his head that was surely,at one time, his father's.

"Lady Calliope please stop your shuffling, I don't have much time, ma'am!" At the mention of her name Callie froze and turned to the boy. She smiled at him slowly as he returned the favor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir. I have so much on my mind! Was there something you needed?" The boy nodded and held out a beautiful white orchid.

"This is from Miss Robbins, the town's florist. She said she'd give me an entire slice of fresh, warm bread if I delivered this to you, and another if I escorted you to where her shop stand is! So come with me, please!" Before Callie could think, the boy snatched at her hand and began dragging her down the other side of the alley. It was soon learned by Callie that these alleys were shortcuts through the town she hadn't even realized existed. Tucking the flower the young boy gave her into her makeshift pocket she begged Roberta ages ago to sew discreetly into a fold in her dress, she followed along just as quickly, holding her dress in her free hand so that the bottom wouldn't be ruined.

All at once, they entered a back street. It was even brighter here on this side. It had the Latina wondering if the world was always this bright on the outside. Is this what they were trying to hide from her, since the only thing surrounding the castle was gardens and makeshift woods?

A quick tug on her hand made her awaken from her trance. She looked over to the boy.

"There, ya see? Right there. That's Miss Robbins! Come on, let's go, I'm starved!" The boy ran off to the left at an intense speed.

But Callie couldn't move. Hell, she could barely breathe.

Calliope Torres, daughter of the ruler of the small kingdom, was stunned into silence and immobility by the most beautiful woman she could ever imagine existing. Her heart fluttered in her chest, her stomach dropped, her palms began to sweat, and she felt herself shaking with both nerves and excitement.

As she watched the boy tug on Arizona's arm and point in her direction, it was then she realized she had been holding her breath. The minute Arizona looked she was rendered into the same state as the princess. She couldn't think. Her tongue was dry. The only thing running through her mind was the petulant thought of, "Will she like me?"

But sure enough, slowly Callie began to smile. She smiled so wide that it made her cheeks hurt, and she let out the happiest laugh of her life. Arizona sighed in relief and smiled as well. The young boy looked between the two woman with questioning eyes.

"Aunt Arizona, why is the princess looking at you like that?" Arizona had tuned him out though and wouldn't move an inch. She thought she was in a dream; a complete alternate universe where things that were great really did come her way.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Callie's feet began working. As she walked gracefully towards Arizona, it was painfully obvious that the two were in their own world. Once reaching the stand, she took a deep breath.

"Hi!" Callie said with a little more enthusiasm than was appropriate for a greeting between two supposed 'strangers'. Arizona giggled at the way her lover blushed so pink.

"Hello, my lady." Arizona took that moment to curtsey slowly, making sure to show as much respect for the woman in front of her without completely giving herself away. Callie realized where they were and did the best she could to keep a straight face.

"Aunt Arizona, my bread...?" The boy asked, tugging slightly on her dress again. Snapping out of it, Arizona's eyes popped wide open.

"Oh, of course, Frederick! Of course..." As she bent down to grab something under her stand, Callie noticed how slender Arizona was and felt bad for it. Not only was she envious of the woman's slim waist, but she was also aware that it must mean she's never had enough to eat. While Callie, of course, had never had a shortage of anything. She instantly felt guilty.

"Here you are," Arizona said, smiling as she rose. "Now this is something you have to share with Daisy."

"No, Aunt Arizona I-"

"Shh, shh, yes yes yes yes! You go now, go back to your mother and share with your niece." Arizona's nephew slumped his form as he crossed the street. The two women watched on and giggled as they saw the boy dejectedly kick a rock in his path, only to manage to trip over it a second later. Once Frederick was out of sight, Callie turned slowly to address Arizona, but fell short of words.

She took in her lover from top to bottom. Her skin was fair, eyes a beautiful blue, and hair that honey blonde just like she had said...but Callie felt she hadn't done herself justice in the least. Arizona was donned with what looked to be a brown...was that, a pirate hat? As she took in the rest of the outfit, she realized it looked like a modern day twist to an old pirate get up. She wore a white loose fitting, thin materiel men's shirt with long sleeves and buttons up the front. A worn leather sleeveless jacket with large arm holes and a wide open front rested on top, but Callie still saw the corset that remained tied tightly underneath. She smiled at the realization that although it made her nervous that such a sight excited her, she was more happy about it than cautious.

Her pants were a loose and worn brown as well, having brown leather boots that went all the way up to her knee. They hugged her calves tightly and it made Callie swoon slightly. The woman's skin had been tanned a very light brown from her gardening as of late, and as Callie watched in reverie as she smiled at her, she shook her whole head in happy confusion.

"You have dimples!" She exclaimed as her hand shot up to cup her pretend pirate's cheek. It wasn't until her palm met Arizona's soft skin that she realized what she had done. Both women melted into the touch, never wanting to part. Arizona's eyes fluttered shut, her nose nuzzling into Callie's palm. Callie stood frozen to the spot, completely mesmerized at how soft another's skin could feel beneath her own.

A dropped pot down the cobblestone street shook them both out of their fantasy as their hazy eyes popped open. Callie removed her hand and stepped back slightly as Arizona went to grab at her hat and catch her breath. Resting her weight on the wooden stand next to her, Arizona laughed lightly from the anxiety, which turned into belly laughs. Callie watched on in confusion at first, but then seeing her lover so absolutely happy made her just the same, and she joined her laughter there after. As the two of them let their laughter die down, the mood turned serious again. Callie licked her lips thoughtfully as she looked Arizona up and down again. Anyone around would have realized exactly where Arizona's eyes had been the majority of the time. Callie looked into her eyes and gave a disbelieving laugh.

"Excuse me, Miss Robbins, pirate extraordinaire, but I do think my eyes are up _here_..."

Arizona blushed a bright pink at the act of being caught by both her outfit and where her eyes had truly been. Not knowing whether to cry or laugh from embarrassment, Arizona stumbled over covering herself and rubbing a forearm against her cheek as if to wipe away the blush she knew had risen. Callie found it all incredibly endearing. She soaked up Arizona's presence and immediately wished for more.

"Take me somewhere private..." Callie whispered to her. Arizona paused as she took in Callie's appearance. The most gorgeous emerald green dress was tightly pressed to her body, the bottom jutting out into a large circle around her waist like all of the proper women in the country had. Her near black hair was in a twisted up do as a few ringlets in the front spun down, flawlessly framing her face. The deep shade of red on her lips made Arizona want to taste them all the more, and the thickness of her eyelashes batting at her made her pulse race. Callie carried herself professionally and it showed in her proper, upright stance. Her hands were folded in front of her gracefully and, being brave, Arizona reached out to grab one between her own. Callie's eyes widening made her remember they were in public and immediately she pulled back. Backing up some more, much to their own disappointment, Arizona looked around surreptitiously before nodding at Callie, signaling her to follow her into the small shop behind her.

As soon as both women had made their way inside, Arizona flipped the sign in the window to read "Sorry, we're closed" and pulled the blinds shut on the glass of the door. The musk and dust particles mixed with the setting sun gave the room a surreal honey-like glow. Arizona couldn't help but notice how deliciously cinnamon Callie's skin colour looked in this lighting.

Callie was having her own personal freakout on the opposite side of Arizona. Wringing her hands and taking in her surroundings, she tried looking anywhere but at Arizona. Stepping around the room, she began taking everything in while Arizona's piercing gaze followed her everywhere.

"Is this...Is this your shop, Arizona?" She asked through the thick collection of dry mouth she was experiencing. Arizona lightly stepped around many boxes and shelves to a small makeshift sink where she pumped a glass of water for Callie. Callie pretended not to notice.

"No, it's not. I mean, it is. I mean..." she sighed as she came up to her and handed her the glass of water from behind, reaching around her front to gently place it in her hands.

"It was my father's." She whispered into the silent room. Callie allowed herself to drink all of the water in the glass, setting it on a random shelf to her left when she was done. Although her heart felt like it was about to beat its way out of her chest, she didn't dare move. Having Arizona so close was making her the happiest form of dizzy she had ever experienced.

Callie tilted her head slightly to the right, exposing her neck for Arizona who hungrily licked her lips at all of the tantalizing skin in front of her.

"This place is full of memories. I can practically hear them in the thickness of this wood that holds it all together." Arizona nodded, proud that Callie had picked up on such a thing. This place was her safe haven. No one but her had a key to the place, and since she refused to open the shop ever since her Dad had passed, no one had been in here other than her in years...until, of course, she let Callie in.

"I thought it deserved another chance at making some more..." Arizona breathed against Callie's neck. Callie shook with goosebumps and the greatest type of fear. The exciting kind that made you want to scream and laugh all at once. She stood still as she felt Arizona's breasts press against her back. Letting out a gasp at the feeling, Callie leaned back further into her blonde. Moments passed with the two of them standing that way, Arizona's hands hovering just over Callie's hips and her lips mere centimeters from Callie's neck. With every breath from Callie, Arizona watched the rise and fall of her full bosom and groaned inwardly at the idea of one day grasping them into her own palms. No longer able to keep quiet, Arizona spoke up.

"Calliope...might I touch you?" Callie shivered and gave out a strangled moan that sent Arizona's head spinning with want.

"Y..._Yes_...!" Callie finally responded.

Arizona tentatively lowered her her hands and gripped Callie's hips firmly, gently cementing her fingertips in place. As Callie panted with want, Arizona licked her lips in anticipation. This was a moment they had been dreaming of for a while now, and she was worried she would screw it up. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to Callie's pulse point.

"Is this what heaven feels like?..." Callie accidentally muttered while Arizona placed tiny kisses upon her neck. She felt the blonde smile and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, she felt the hands on her waist slide into a protective hold from behind and a warm, roaming tongue lap at the sensitive skin where here shoulder met her neck.

"I'm not sure my love, but this must be what it tastes like..." Arizona mumbled against her lover's soft skin. Callie twitched and moaned and cried softly at the amazing feeling of Arizona's mouth's attention to her neck. She noticed the more noise she made, the tighter Arizona's hold became. She also felt like every time the sound would emanate from her lips, Arizona would grow even more hungry, and she felt her backside being pressed firmly into Arizona's front. She could never get enough of this, but she was quite sure it was going to kill her if she didn't reciprocate soon.

Arizona licked and nipped a path up Callie's neck until she reached the shell of her ear. Quietly panting into it and making low moans every time Callie's rear wiggled backwards into her front, she felt the tears of happiness leak through her strong exterior.

"Your beauty makes me tremble, love. I don't know how I can ever touch you so intimately without crying." She sniffled into her lover's ear and nestled her head into the nook of her neck. Callie's arms slowly raised and locked behind Arizona's head, pulling her tight into her.

Slowly turning around in her lover's arms, she realized Arizona was trying to hide her tears from her. Lifting a finger to her blonde lover's chin, she raised her head slightly until Arizona's eyes shone back at her, confused. Callie had tears in her eyes as well.

"Never has a lover been so gentle and kind with me. Never have I felt this way. Never have I-"

She was cut off by Arizona's lips claiming her own in a passionate kiss. Callie's cry of surprise and lust was swallowed and mirrored back to her in her lover's throat. As Callie's hands raised and held Arizona's head in her hands as their mouths moved with purpose together, Arizona's hands found Callie's waist again and pulled her tight against her. A few moments later they were knocked out of their bliss by all of the clocks in the store chiming loudly.

"Ah!" Callie screamed and jumped, wrapping her arms around Arizona's neck and hiding her face into her lover's neck, trying to remember she was scared when she inhaled the scent of flowers. Arizona chuckled and held her love tighter to her, spreading her palms out and rubbing Callie's back soothingly.

"What the hell was that?" Callie whispered frantically. Arizona gave a deep laugh and pulled her back slightly to look into her eyes, her own glowing with mirth.

"That was the sound of 23 clocks telling us that it is 3pm." Callie's eyes widened as her stomach dropped.

"3pm? No! I had to be back in the courtyard at half past 2!"

Arizona watched her lover frantically pat her dress down, rub at her neck and lips, and try to fix her hair. She smiled at her foolishness but was sad that their time was already up. Catching on after she began to bolt for the door, Callie turned back around and saw how sad her lover smiled back at her. She slowly walked her way back to her and gave her the lightest kiss on her lips. Backing up, she sent a sweet smile to her lover.

"You are everything and more that I could ever dream of. I will find a way to love you freely if it's the last thing I do." Nodding, Arizona took Callie's hand and kissed the back of it delicately while smiling at her. Callie's face fell at the familiar memory of the man she was supposed to marry doing the exact same thing to her a day or so before. Gulping down her guilt, she stuttered, "Ok, ah, keep writing me. I have to go." She bumped a few things on her way out the door, leaving the chime all that Arizona had left of her. She smiled sadly at first but then fell to her knees, the hard truth of their situation settling in. Wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them up to her chest, Arizona cried into her lap, wishing there was something she could think of to keep her lover all to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 26)<strong>

**My mind is still reeling with that kiss, Arizona...your touch stole my breath away...am I mistaken in the thought that it was all mutual?**

_No, angel, you are not mistaken. You are so astoundingly beautiful Calliope. I can't tell you how many times I had to lean forward to attempt to swallow the air that escaped my lungs._

**I think the grass is greener today and the sky...the sky really is a mirror of your eyes. I look upon it with a brand new fondness.**

_Calliope your words are far too kind, I am nothing compared to you._

**You must be joking! My darling, you are everything good and right in the world all rolled up into a beautiful woman. When your body pressed against mine I...I couldn't help but want more. I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if all of those layers of clothing hadn't been between us...I hope I'm not being too forward?**

_Calliope you shall put me in an early grave yet. How could your words not send straight to the depths of me? I'm frazzled and bothered, but in the best way imaginable. I wish there was something I could do, some way I could place my hands upon you. Gently and with permission, of course, my lady._

**I would never deny you permission. You needn't ever asked. By the way, why were you dressed like a pirate yesterday? I found it strangely pleasing to the eye. Maybe it's the young girl in me fantasizing about someone strong and brave to protect me...who knows?**

_I enjoy dressing that way. When I was younger, my father always told me tales of the pirates he would encounter while he was sailing in the war. It took me a while to realize how much he truly embellished some of the stories, but I never cared. I grew to have a bit of a fascination with them. When he brought back the clothing styles that he explained to me that they wore, I used to try them on at night when everyone fell asleep. I love the way they fit. I like the freedom of pants and the looseness of the men's shirts. People stop and stare sometimes, but since everyone in town knows who I am, no one says anything or ever mistakes me for a true thief._

_PS: I will always be your brave and strong protector._

**When you spoke into my ear so intimately yesterday I thought that I was going to scream with adoration and lust...is this normal? The intensity I feel with you...is this ok?**

**PS: I love the way you dress! And that makes me happier than you know...**

_I've never felt this close to anyone before, princess. I have only heard of this sort of love in fairy tales._

**But fairy tales are so innocent, love. The things I feel for you, well...they're not as respectable as I'd prefer them to be...**

_Calliope never hide your feelings from me. I need them to know that mine are validated._

**That's just the thing Arizona. I...I don't understand how...two women would go about...things.**

_Calliope, you are absolutely precious to me, did you know that? You felt the intensity of our moments shared together for mere minutes with all of our clothing in tact and mere kissing, did you not? Imagine how you'll feel when there is nothing but skin between us..._

**Arizona I...I'm not sure I'll be able to take it. Is it possible to die from passion?**

_Of course not my angel! You are unbelievably adorable._

**Because I don't understand the dynamics? You always pester me!**

_Because your ignorance and naivety is so endearing. I wish to show you everything. I'm frustrated by the fact I haven't stolen you as my own already, actually._

**But I already am yours? Maybe I can't be with you physically the way we'd love to be, but I am yours completely, Arizona.**

_Calliope...I hold you in my heart, my love. I miss you so...Now that I've had you, I can't bare to be without you. I thought it was hard before but this...This is so much more difficult._

**I know beautiful. I know...I'll think of something, alright? I'll think of a way to sneak you in or for me to go out. I'd risk anything to be with you.**

_Calliope remember, we need to be smart about this. We can't just...we can't just lose our minds. We have to think through this._

**I will be! I'm not an inept child!**

_You make me laugh, my angel. I'll respond to you tomorrow._

Callie made her way slowly back to the castle, smiling and singing softly to herself. That is, until she caught something moving in her peripheral vision.

"Mark, what are you doing out here?" Callie stood stock still as she rushed out of the woody area behind her into the more open garden. Mark gave a sad smile her way, his hands in his pant pockets. She couldn't help but notice how pensive he appeared.

"Well, you always seem to retire here any chance you get, I assumed it must be a nice place for one's thoughts." Callie eyed him suspiciously as he smiled back at her. It was incredibly forced and did not meet his eyes. Walking up to him slowly, she squinted her eyes as if to catch his true feelings through their scrutiny. Getting up close to his face, he backed up slightly, looking worriedly into her eyes.

"You're sad." She stated simply. "Why?"

He raised his eyebrows at her still close proximity.

"And you're crazy. Any other observations you want to make?" Despite herself, she felt a smile crack across her features. As she laughed, he let a genuine smirk show. Settling down she tilted her head while smiling at him. Slightly twirling in place, she considered her next move. Licking her lips, she reached out for his wrist and pulled him along.

"Come," she stated, "I'll take you to my second favourite place in the backyard." As he was being dragged through the beautiful area, his head was constantly moving, trying to absorb as much of his surroundings without tripping.

"And your first favourite?" Coming to a sudden halt as he accidentally ran into the back of her, he backed up again, startled by this strange woman's actions. She raised a playful eyebrow at him.

"That, Lord Sloan, is a secret!"

Mark quickly learned that Callie was much more playful than she appeared around the authority surrounding her. She'd purposefully take the paths with more difficult terrain to turn around and watch him struggle. She also would make sure to hold back a tree branch just long enough to make it appear like an accident when it would snap back at his body, leaving him rubbing more than one stings.

"Why do I feel like you hate me?" He called out to her. She laughed loudly in front of him.

"On the contrary," she shouted behind her shoulder, "I rather enjoy your company!" Mark smiled sadly at this, which they both pretended not to notice. Finally, an opening in what appeared to be the middle of the grassy, wooded area came into their line of vision. There was a white rod iron table and chairs to match it. The grass grew tall around the area as if no one had been there in ages. Wild flowers were scattered everywhere. Mark imagined Callie had played here a lot as a child.

Motioning for Mark to take a seat, she took one across from him and settled herself in with a large sigh. She watched the man nervously twitch. Giving her trademark glare, her nose slightly in the air and eyes squinted, she studied him.

"You're hiding something..." She whispered. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers without flinching. Callie's eyes grew with excitement as she realized she was on the right track. Leaning forward she raised an eyebrow, purposefully getting in his personal space. "Well, what is it, then?"

Mark sighed and rubbed his goatee, leaning back and attempting to get comfortable in front of this vixen. He took a moment to look her over.

A purple day dress fit her body snuggly. He took in her plump lips, her smooth skin, her playful brown eyes. Because he simply couldn't help himself, he definitely noticed her bosom spilling out of the top of the maroon trimming at her chest. Making sure he didn't linger too long, but knowing the pointed stare she was now giving him was a warning he coughed and ignored her, looking anywhere but at her body.

Callie rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"I'm in love with another woman." He said out of nowhere to the tall trees surrounding them. Callie's eyes immediately locked onto his face. This was good news! This meant that she didn't have to worry about him falling for her. But...that didn't exactly change their situation, did it?

"It's alright. So am I." He chuckled at first, thinking she was just trying to make him feel better. But as he noticed the depressing fall of her face and the sadness in her eyes, he sat up straight.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I couldn't have possibly heard you right. I said that I'm in love with a woman and you said,"

"And I said so am I. You heard correct." The two of them sized each other up for a moment. Having an incredibly long staring match, Mark finally gave in first."

"So, this...woman...as in, a female. As in...someone who is not a man..."

"Yes, yes, a woman! She has boobs and everything, get on to your next point." Mark chuckled loudly at his supposedly future wife. This girl was really too much!

"So she...is it mutual?" He asked. Callie smiled fully and nodded, scratching at the back of her neck. Mark couldn't help but notice how happy and bashful she grew while talking about this woman.

"And your woman? Is it mutual with her?" He smiled wide at her question and nodded in return.

"Yes, it is. She's the, uh, baker's daughter back in my own land. Beautiful young girl. So incredibly smart..." Mark let himself trail off at her memory. Callie watched him and couldn't help but grin. Who ever thought that they'd both be in love with women and were set to be married?

"What's her name?"

Mark shook himself back to the present, smiling slowly at the chance to finally talk about the woman he missed so deeply.

"Alexandra. And yours? What's her name?"

"Arizona."

The two spent the rest of the evening going back and forth, sharing all sorts of stories about their lives, lovers, and lessons. As the sun set both couldn't help but think this was the beginning to a wonderful friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 30)<strong>

**Arizona, I miss you so much, my love. I crave your lips on my own all the time. Is there anything I can do to calm this madness? The longer I go without seeing you the heavier my heart feels.**

_I feel the same way, Calliope. I miss you terribly. I can't even begin to explain it. I'm so sorry angel but this is the only time I'll be able to stop by today, so I have to go. Just know that I am always thinking of you, and I can't wait until next we meet._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 33)<strong>_  
><em>

_Have you ever wanted to run away? Go off on tons of adventures? Experience, touch, and taste things that you never had before?_

**I know something you could touch and taste that you never have before...**

_Calliope!_

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist.**

_...I'd love to, some day. If that's what you desire._

**You know I desire you. All of you.**

_And I, you._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 35)<strong>

"I've come up with a way for you to see Arizona."

Callie's head popped up from the back bookshelves of the library.

"What? How?"

Mark smiled slowly at her and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I've got a plan..."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 36)<strong>

_So, it was Mark's idea then?_

**Yes, it was! So he's going to say he's taking me to a small cottage his family owns after taking me on a midnight stroll. Everyone in the castle will be thrilled since they believe us to be getting along as a couple rather than as friends. He's sent for a carriage that's already going to pick up Lexie so as soon as the carriage arrives, he'll be reunited with her, and we're going to split up in the back alley where your nephew had stolen me. Aren't you excited! I can't wait to be with you, angel...Just think, we will have entire days all to ourselves!**

_And you're sure this 'Lexie' exists? He's not just trying to corner you alone by yourself?_

**What? Arizona, of course not! Never! The two of us are friends, I thought I told you that before?**

_I know Calliope but you have to understand. He's a strong, handsome prince and you're a beautiful young princess. And he is taking you out in the dark? I'm just worried...what if he tries to hurt you?_

**He won't try to hurt me. But what is hurting me is the fact that you don't seem to trust me...**

_Of course I trust you Calliope. It isn't that..._

**Is it not? Are you sure? Because you have acted as if he is the worst thing to happen to us when really he's been nothing but a wonderful friend to me.**

_I'm sorry Calliope...I guess I'm just envious of him. He gets to see you every day and...I don't. I'm a bitter woman, I suppose. Forgive me?_

**Of course I forgive you, I understand. I do.**

_I adore you, my Calliope._

**Arizona, may I ask you something?...**

_Anything. You know that, Calliope._

**My cousin told me once what making love was and I just don't understand how we're going to be able to do it. Please explain it to me. You say you've...you've lied with another woman so...explain it to me. Please.**

_Firstly, I don't want you thinking about me lying with another woman, just the way I don't want to picture you in that castle with Lord Marcus. So please don't think of it that way. Besides, I'd much rather show you..._

**I would never lie with him, nor any other man! How dare you speak to me that way!**

_Calliope calm down, my love. You have taken it out of context. I didn't accuse you of anything, I meant that I don't want you thinking of my previous encounters with other women because they are completely irrelevant. That's all._

**Oh...I'm sorry I just...I think of you with another woman and I see red. I can't think straight and...it makes me want to claim you as my own. The fact that I'm not the last woman to...to touch you in your most intimate...well it just frustrates me!**

_I know my love. My angel..._

**So then tell me. Please. When I close my eyes at night I want to know what it is I should picture. I get to a certain point and then my mind goes blank. If I have to suffer by sleeping in a queen sized bed by myself while knowing you are somewhere else in your own bed, I want to at least be able to fantasize what might happen if ever we were to share one.**

_Calliope I...I'll blush so brightly the people of town walking by will think me to be a tomato._

**Please, my love? Please...I need this.**

_Oh alright, but you owe me! Just give me some time to think of how to explain it..._

**Yes! Thank you! Ok I'll wait patiently.**

_Making love is something that people define between a man and a woman, but I promise you, I can make it just as wonderful for you. Don't think about the parts required, or the rules you've heard, or the worry of being wed or not. Being so deeply connected with someone, sharing this experience...you need only be in love. Too many men take what they think belongs to them and it leaves women feeling broken and bruised. I would never do that to you Calliope. I would only ever participate in love making if you promised me it was something that you wanted, and I would stop constantly to make sure you were ok with it._

_We'd kiss and touch just like we would normally my love. It's strictly intimacy. It's hard for me to explain what it will be like because I don't know exactly what we'll be feeling, or what type of whim we'll want to follow. But I'll tell you the basics._

_We'd strip one another naked, but slowly. It need not be rushed. Making love with you is something that I would prefer to go as slow as possible so that we might bask in its glow as long as we could. You'd touch me wherever you wanted and I would not complain, and I would hope the same rules would apply for me as well. But again, I would only do what you would feel comfortable doing. Might I add I'd rather take things step by step with you than do everything all at once? Anyway, so many kisses would be spread out everywhere. You wouldn't worry about trying to please me, Calliope, because everything you do pleases me. Knowing your body, I'd probably latch on to your breasts first. Work them slowly in my hands, knead them like a soft dough. Kiss them and suck your gorgeous, and hopefully erect, nipple into my mouth. When that happens, Calliope, I assure you you'll want so much more. It's an incredible feeling that I can't wait to share with you. I'd graze my teeth across it, and lick the area until I knew you were satisfied. After that I'd probably be pulled towards your hips. Your curves are so stunning Calliope. I have not quite been blessed with them the way you have, and my hands always find your hips because of their smooth roundness that I love so much. Which also reminds me of your back end that I seem to have fallen in love with a tad, don't you think? You do always make the most pleasant sounds when I'm squeezing that flesh in my hands._

_Calliope there's a part to you that's so intimate that no one has ever touched and I don't know if I can talk about it so freely when it's something that I feel is so sacred to you since you are still a virgin. If you really want me to, I'll tell you what I believe I would do when given the opportunity to make love to it. But it's up to you._

**There's a wetness between my legs...do you mean that place, Arizona? The place that's humming and aching for you right now? Please tell me. Please tell me what you'd do when I offered it to you. I'd raise my hips for you in a heartbeat. Just tell me what you would do...**

_My God Calliope...! If you insist, I'll tell you. But please know that it is with the utmost respect, and that I would never treat anyone with so much love the way I would treat you._

_First I know I'd look at it in awe. I know I'd stare and stare for such a long time because honestly...what is more of an honor then being presented with your innocence? I...my goodness, Calliope, I can't...the thought alone brings me near tears with gratitude. I don't know if I can do this._

**Ok angel. You don't need to. I am so flattered that you have done this much for me. I can't wait until the time arises when this will happen between the two of us...I promise, I would die before I let anyone else take my purity from me. I only want you to have me. Only you...please accept it when the time comes, won't you?**

_I might faint from gratuity, but if that is your wish princess, I shall grant it._

* * *

><p><strong>Night 36)<strong>_  
><em>

It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't she run out of the palace in her finest dress, her hair swirled and curled elegantly, her lipstick a honey smooth shade of maroon with the sole intention of finding Arizona, getting down on one knee, and giving her...giving her...

Was she honestly considering giving her _that_?

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes that were incredibly sore and swollen. Mark, as he preferred her to call him, was in the guest room on the other side of the castle. She was set to marry him. The worst part was that he was in the same predicament as she was. Well, maybe not the exact same, but close enough. It was incredibly unfair. They were meant to say I do within a few month's time. But it didn't matter. Her heart was with a different blonde entirely.

"Oh, Arizona..."

At the whisper of her name on her lips she began sobbing all over again. She wanted to know the reasoning behind all of this. Man was equivalent to power evidently, and woman to...what? Housework? That was never Callie's situation. To her, she always believed women to be the true royalty. She saw how smart her mother was and how, although incredibly cruel and conniving, her step mother was as well. A woman did not see a situation and immediately attempt to scream 'MINE!' like an idiot. No, a woman saw something she wanted, and she knew better than to take it by means of force. She'll make a silent promise, a deal with the devil, and manipulate everything and everyone around her to get what she wants. And she does! Every time. At least, the truly capable and smart ones do. She saw the way a man saw cleavage and a thin waist and declared it suddenly as his own. Like her previous suitors, for instance. But Arizona...she was intelligent. She got to know Calliope first. She worked her way into her heart before Callie even had the chance to catch her breath. Where a man would grab her wrist, Arizona laced their fingers. Where a man would bark an order, Arizona would let slip a bashful request. Where a man would hold too tightly in fear, Arizona would let go with hope.

'Yes,' Callie thought to herself, 'it's clear the superior sex now, isn't it?'

What would be so terrible about two woman running the land? Honestly, Callie could not figure it out. The men, of course, would laugh at her if she ever said this in the privacy of her own home. But...she was being honest. She couldn't see what anyone would be missing. The male perspective? Arizona has been raising her family practically by herself, something people consider a 'man's job'. She could protect Callie. She knew she could.

Besides, Arizona wasn't 'just a woman' to Callie. She transcended that. She was an incredible, mystifying, beautiful, and all around amazing human being that Callie felt lucky enough to meet, let alone love.

Callie lit a candle and placed it on her boudoir. She looked at her reflection, trying to see what Arizona saw.

"_Oh, Calliope, have you seen yourself? Next time you are in front of a mirror, look at how fantastically beautiful you are. There's not a man or woman for centuries that has ever looked as perfect as you._

_**I think you have mistaken my face to be a mirror, my angel.**" _

Callie lay still in her comfortable bed, so high off the ground as to make sure she didn't freeze. She wondered if Arizona's bed was as comfortable as hers. She wondered if Arizona would like it better to lay in Callie's bed rather than her own. She chuckled softly at the thought, realizing that of course Arizona would love anything that was hers. She loved absolutely everything that had to do with Callie.

Callie gripped the sheets in a teary sob as she remembered why her chest felt ready to drop to the floor. Why her heart felt totally empty and completely full all at once. Why she could hardly open her eyes after all of the tears. Her arms literally ached for what she knew to be Arizona's lithe body. She had such a strong longing for the smaller woman that she screamed into her pillow, sobbing and gagging as the tears kept falling. How could she continue this way? Every night this happened, but tonight it was worse then ever. She sat up slowly and very cautiously wiped her eyes with the back of her wrist as to not irritate them anymore. Seeing her throw pillows that went on top of her made bed in the morning, she shuffled out of bed to collect them. Coming back she eyed them carefully. The long one she put where she had been laying vertically, the two short and skinny pillows she put closer to the foot of the bed, and the round plushy pillow, which luckily had turned out to be gold, went at the head of the bed. Lifting the sheets back up, Callie slid into place next to her makeshift Arizona, and cuddled it tightly to her chest. Finally able to relax by tricking herself, she fell asleep with thoughts of her blonde angel in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Night 37, <em>The<em> Night)**

"Marcus Sloan, stop trying to play with my petticoat!"

"Oh, hush, Torres! I'm so bored! At least let me have a little bit of fun, yeah?"

The rain poured in buckets all around the two of them as they sat together underneath the front awning of some store in front of the alleyway they were supposed to separate into. Callie pushed Mark's arm as she chortled loudly, snorting in the process. Mark bent over nearly face first into the cobblestone, doubled over with laughter.

"Is that how a real lady laughs, then?"

Arizona watched and listened through the heavy rain with a growing sense of dread settling in her stomach. Could she do this? Could she really act like this wasn't bothering her?

She now understood how Callie felt whenever she thought of her previous relations with women. Well, one woman. But still. Callie didn't actually have to see it. Not the way her princess and the man who was set to wed her were galavanting their 'friendship' right before her eyes. As soon as she decided she would retreat back into the night, Callie spotted her under the dim light of a street lamp. Squinting her eyes she raised a hand to rest above her brow as if it would help her make out the slim form of her lover.

"I think that's Arizona...but, why would she be hiding?"

"Well, if that is blondie," Mark commented, "then it looks like she wants to play a game of chase. You better go catch her. I'd prefer if you'd ask her to wait until Lex..."

But before Mark could finish his sentence, Callie was up and chasing after the shadow she presumed to be her lover. Mark nodded.

"Right, of course, don't mind me. I'll just wait here!"

Callie finally caught up to Arizona down the block. Reaching out and spinning her back to face her, she panted.

"Arizona! Arizona, why are you running?" Looking upon her blonde's face, she realized the rain had hit her face and was mingling with...were those tears?

"Arizona, what's wrong?" She reached her hand out to cup her lover's face. Arizona flinched away from it, causing Callie to miss and pull her hand back to her chest. Arizona noticed that Callie looked as if she had been slapped and tried to calm herself down, which only managed to produce more tears.

"I just...Calliope are you sure you don't want to be with him? Because the two of you seem so chummy and I can't look upon it without wanting to cry and run away."

Callie's face contorted into anger as the rain fell all around them.

"I told you, Arizona," she said entirely too calm, "there is nothing going on. If you can't trust me then I don't know what else to do." Expecting Arizona to walk away, she was surprised to see the blonde cradle her head in her hands as she began to sob uncontrollably. Shocked, Callie looked around to triple check that they were alone and pulled her lover into a fierce embrace, rubbing her back soothingly and giving her multiple kisses to the crown of her head.

"Arizona, what's wrong? What can I do to prove to you that I only want you?"

Arizona pulled her face back and looked longingly into Callie's eyes. She sniffled and raised a cautious hand to Callie's cheek, watching all of the emotions pass over her beautiful princess. Recognizing the intense emotion of love reflecting back at her, she took deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

"Arizona, I know what you want, but what do you need?" Callie's pleas tugged at Arizona's heart strings. She felt terrible for doubting Callie, but she knew why. She knew what it was she needed, but she didn't want it to come across as selfishly as it sounded in her mind. Giving in, she finally admitted everything to Callie.

"I need something from you, my love. Something to completely solidify the fact that you love me. Something you must never give any one else."

"Anything," Callie pleaded as she forcefully took Arizona's face in her palms and shook her, the rain pouring down so thick around them they had to squint to see one another.

"I need your body, Calliope." Arizona spat through the water, eyes fierce and heart beating wildly.

"I need your sweet warmth around me. I need you to give me the very thing you cannot ever give to anyone else. Give me you soul. And whatever you do, please, PLEASE, don't let him have what's mine."

Callie flew towards her, cutting her speech off entirely. Kissing her woman passionately in the rain had never been on the agenda, but she found in such a serious circumstance, she wouldn't have it any other way. Finally ripping herself away from her lover's lips, she settled her mouth against that of her lover's ear.

"I assure you, my angel, no one shall have the pleasure of owning my innocence but you. Never would I want it to be another." Arizona moaned and sagged her body against Callie, who caught it and lifted her back gracefully to continue her statements.

"There are no other hands but your own that is able to claim this skin. There are no other lips I want to delve into. Both of them..." Slipping her tongue out to delicately trace Arizona's ear sent the blonde into another spasm of weak knees. Callie chuckled lightly, catching her under the arm and pulling her back up to her once again.

"Lay me down somewhere safe, my darling. Make love to me the way only you ever will. Own my body. Brand me, please. I want everyone to see that I am yours!"

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's the thing: I warned you at the very beginning what a terrible uploader I am. It's because I am extremely flighty and I write all of these stories for fun, not for anything else. I can't force myself to write or it doesn't feel real. This is the necessary filler before I can get to where I want to be. And instead of holding it hostage and waiting until more inspiration hits, I'm going to post it. It's short, but still...Necessary. Hopefully now I'll be able to write it easily after this. Thank you for your patience!

* * *

><p>To Callie, no direction was up or down. That's how she felt when she was with Arizona. Like the fairy tales her mother read to her when she was a child...it was as if they were coming to life right in front of her. She was doing her best to keep up.<p>

Arizona had just pulled them safely into her father's old shop. She put a fire on as she began stripping the outer layers of her clothing. Callie's heart pounded as she attempted to catch her breath. Her head was thrown back and her back was flush against the wall. She was trying to steady herself. She took turns between opening and closing her eyes, not sure if she could handle either option.

"Is this real?"

Arizona froze and turned, her men's white work shirt unbuttoned slightly at the top exposing just enough skin for Callie's insides to coil.

"I'm still not sure myself..." Arizona's loose trousers were damp, the brown suspenders that once covered her shoulders now drooped uselessly at her sides. She had taken off her infamous brown hat and kicked off her boots when arriving leaving her hair a mess of blonde and her feet bare. She noticed Callie's line of vision running directly to her chest. Gulping, she turned back to the fire she was busying herself with. It was so nerve wracking having the most beautiful woman in the world in the same room as you. What do you do?

Callie had done her best at calming herself down. She figured she shouldn't waste what precious time they did have by being nervous. Pushing herself off the wall behind her, she slowly maneuvered her way behind Arizona.

"This dress feels awfully heavy with the rain weighing it down..." Callie spoke into the eerily quiet room. Arizona threw a gentle smirk over her shoulder before putting the poker down and turning completely to face her princess.

"Then allow me the honor of helping you out of it my lady," Arizona whispered. She saw a severe mixture of emotion in Callie's eyes. Placing a hand on her lover's shoulder, she pulled her to the side, signifying that she wanted her to spin around. Callie followed her lead, raising her arms timidly in the air. She was nervous. No one other than her servant and her mother had seen her in just her undergarments before. That would quickly change.

A lot of things would change.

Lifting the heavy dress up and over Calliope's head was much harder than it seemed, but once she did, Arizona laid the gown out on a table near the fire in a feeble attempt to dry it.

Callie's corset sucked her in tight, and for a moment Arizona could do nothing but cringe. She hated those god awful things, so she usually went without one, or at least didn't tighten it much when she did. It was nothing like Callie's. It was a wonder she could even breathe!

"May I, umm...?" She left the question in the air. Callie realized what she was asking and nodded furiously.

"Yes, Arizona. You may do anything that you wish. I'm yours." Arizona smiled slightly but noticed how much the brunette's voice trembled.

"You say that like you're property."

Reaching out, the blonde let a soft hand run across the silky smooth expanse of Callie's neck. At first the princess jumped from the shock. Arizona halted her actions and stood back.

"No. You're scared. I'd rather wait an eternity and know you were satisfied then pressure you into this and you regret it." Callie shook her head vigorously and grabbed at Arizona's retreating hand, placing it best she could on her back.

"No! Please, I...well, of course I'm nervous. But just...do this for me, please. Regardless of what happens, I cannot sleep in this restricting thing." Arizona smiled at her and nodded, coming up behind her and doing her best to unlace the intricate woven webs of the corset. Occasionally she'd kiss the back of Callie's head and pause, soaking in her warmth and smell, falling in love with every moment spent with her. Once they had both removed it, they looked at each other head on, shy once again.

"Here," Arizona moved around Callie cautiously and grabbed a few blankets from one of many nooks in the cramped space. She threw one over her lover's shoulders, kissing her cheek and nuzzling it slightly.

"Your skin is so soft, it's astounding." Arizona said as she layered a few more blankets on the ground, grabbing two throw pillows from a strange looking box beside the fireplace. Patting the ground next to her as she herself took a seat on her make shift bed, she smiled brightly up at the Latina. Callie returned it, snuggling up close to Arizona and allowing herself to relax in her lovers arms as the two gazed into the fire.

For a while the two just sat there, content to hear the crackles and pops, watching the flames lick the stone behind it. It was Arizona who spoke up first.

"When my father was alive he used to tell Tim things about women. Things since he was extremely young so that he would grow to be a fine gentleman." She chuckled softly. "It's funny. Out of the two of us, I always was better with the ladies." Callie joined in the laughter and sunk impossibly deeper into the embrace.

"Somehow I don't doubt that, my love."

Arizona smiled and dropped intimate kisses onto Callie's temple. Squeezing her tighter in her embrace, she continued.

"He'd watch us both and tell me not to do as he told Timothy to. But Tim was never good at any of those things. To him, women were confusing things of nature. To me, they were everything. The way their curves ebb into one another, how they bat their lashes in the sunlight, the way nature kicks in when anything of innocence is around and they immediately coo in a maternal way. I saw women in their entirety. I watched them and I loved them. All of them." She bit her lower lip at the way Callie huffed slightly in her arms, signifying she was not pleased with the idea that Arizona could love other women.

"But no woman ever held me at attention quite the way you have, my darling. My father always told the both of us, when he realized I was not meant to love a man, that we had to treat women with a respect higher than any other thing in this world. I remember looking into his eyes one night after getting caught with one of his business partner's daughters in her room. He was not angry for long or necessarily upset. But I remember him telling me something I never understood until this woman." She paused for a moment, relishing in the feeling of Callie's even breathing in her arms, the way she watched the fire's shadows dance across her lover's bosom, the way Callie popped her toes when she listened. "He told me that one day there would be a woman to trump all other women. And that no matter how many women I'd been with before, no matter what I thought I knew about any of them, that this woman would cage me. She'd wrap me in her fire, in the smoldering of her eyes. She'd have a laugh I'd do anything to repeat, and she'd have a smile that would save me in my darkest of times. He told me there would be one woman that I would lay down my very life for. That I would strip myself of my barriers, my dignity, my remaining innocence just to feel even worthy of half the things she offered me. There would be a woman who would offer me her body, and I would first want her mind. And I would feel vastly inferior."

Arizona paused for a long moment. She lost herself in the memory, in the current moment. Callie noticed and turned slightly in the embrace, practically feeling the thoughts vibrate against her skin and wriggle their way into her subconscious. But what did it mean? What was Arizona really saying, and why now?

"What are you telling me, angel?" Arizona shook herself slightly and glanced down into Callie's deep brown eyes that were patiently, and albeit a little fearfully, waiting for her interpretation. The blonde smiled as tears welled in her eyes, the back of her hand coming up to stroke a perfectly tanned cheek. Callie's eyes fluttered closed at the feeling as she reached up to take said hand into her own, kissing Arizona's palms with her beautiful, plump lips.

"It means, love, that I want to wait with you. I want to take my time...I want to make love to you, but I want to, first, know what it's like to hold you in your innocence for a night. Would that be alright?"

Callie huffed, but inwardly she was relieved. It seemed so soon, but at the same time, it felt like a long time coming. Realizing that this was, indeed, the best idea for them, she smiled up at Arizona, the blonde biting her lower lip nervously.

"Yes, my love. We shall wait another night."


	4. Chapter 4

**So seeing as how I got a very polite private message telling me that this story made someone very happy, I decided I would go ahead and force myself to pump out another chapter. But not just any chapter, THE chapter, if you know what I mean ;] **

**Enjoy (:**

The thing about Arizona was that every single thing she did, she made sure was honorable. She wouldn't promise Callie farfetched things, she wouldn't give her a compliment that she didn't mean, and she certainly wouldn't take her love for granted.

Arizona fascinated Callie endlessly. She was so free that it blew her mind to hear the stories she would tell about her past. How she came about her wardrobe, why she stuttered when she was excited, when she realized she was so extraordinarily different. Callie mulled over many things she said and smiled to herself, loving every moment spent with this brave and beautiful woman.

"I love you," Callie whispered as she watched Arizona bounce all around the room holding stray books and pieces of parchment in her hands. Freezing, Arizona turned to look at Callie fully, blowing a stray blonde hair out of her face and smiling brightly.

"Well, that makes two of us. I'm pretty awesome, aren't I, princess?" Callie laughed in disbelief. "Is that even a word?" Arizona smiled and shrugged as she pushed the books back into their proper place on the shelves. She felt Callie's eyes raking her body. Callie's looks could set a woman on fire, or at least, that's what Arizona believed. She turned around slowly, eyes darkening with lust at the site of Callie chewing her lower lip into her mouth. As a hungry, glazed look took over her eyes Arizona gulped in fear of losing all her reserve. She believed Calliope to be beautiful, exquisite, and miraculous. She took her very breath away more often than not. Something about her jaw line, and her cheek bones, and how long she could tell her muscular legs were under that petticoat. It was her cleavage front and center, her deliciously tan skin, her tamed, but wild hair. It was as if looking at the most beautiful song bird in the world, only to find them trapped in a cage, waiting for something or someone to set them free.

"Calliope, may I hold you, please? You're so incredibly beautiful." Callie's grin widened as she blushed, looking down at Arizona's oversized cotton shirt and stretchy pants that were at least 3 sizes too big in the waist.

"Of course I'll lie with you, Arizona. You're my everything, darling." Arizona smiled and held out her hand to her gorgeous girl. The two climbed up the bookshelf's stairs and found themselves in a small, short room. They had to bend in order to walk to where Arizona had laid out a better bed for them the night before.

As the two of them got settled, Arizona lying with Callie snuggle up into her body with her head on her chest, the blonde sighed dreamily. Sitting up slightly she lifted the latch to a circular pattern on the roof. Pushing it open, the sweet sound of songbirds flitted through the air as the murmur of the town square lingered in the distance. The sky was a surreal purple and pink and the sunset decided to paint it that way. The air was crisp and they both let out a relaxing breath.

"You remind me of a bird, you know. So free to roam the sky whenever you please." Callie whispered softly into Arizona's ear, causing the other woman to shiver at the delicate way it would tickle her sensitive skin.

"Then what are you if I fly through the sky? The clouds? The wind? Are you the destination to my journey, my love?" Arizona teased Callie and nuzzled her nose into the warm raven colored hair, kissing her soundly atop her head. Callie sighed and cuddled closer, idly running her index finger up and down Arizona's forearm.

"No, my angel...If anything I'm the knife used to clip your wings."

Callie allowed one small tear to trickle down her face and land on her lover's skin. She felt the disapproval of her words in waves as Arizona wrapped both arms around her tightly, holding her closer than ever before. Moving Callie up further, Arizona nudged her head closer to the Latina, her lips just besides her ear. Licking them feverishly she released a rapid come back.

"This bird flies only with it's mate, princess. If you have no wings, I shall give mine up. If you cannot leave the ground then that is where I'll build my home. I would chose you over anything. And if it's wings you want, then it's wings you'll get. Whatever you choose, I choose, my love." Callie kissed at her lover's neck with passion, clawing at Arizona's body.

"I've never flown before..." Callie hinted, laving her woman's neck and biting sweetly, her teeth scratching at the skin, claiming what was so willingly given to her. Arizona smiled as her heartbeat quickened with the double meaning.

"I'll help you fly so high, my darling. I'll be there every step of the way." Her hands, although shaky, smoothed over the taught skin of the younger woman's calf. She pulled Callie's body to rest half on top of her, her usually sturdy hands now wavering with excitement and nerves. Callie bit her bottom lip in fear as she gazed upon Arizona's incredible features.

"The young women at the council meetings told me it hurts the first time...I, I don't want to be in pain by your hand, Arizona, I..."

"Shh..." Arizona leaned up with Callie straddling her, her hands finding the worrisome woman's hips and giving them a gentle squeeze. She smiled reassuringly, eyes sparkling with mirth at her lover's innocence.

"And they had slept with men their first time, had they not?" Callie blushed and darted her eyes to the bed, trying to hide her embarrassment. Arizona leaned to give her light pecks across her cheek, jaw, and neck. Callie groaned softly at the feeling and smiled widely despite herself.

"Yes, they had." She felt her lover nod her understanding as blonde hair blurred her vision. Arizona's face came in front of her yet again. The older woman's hands slowly trailed soft paths up and down her princess's side.

"Need I always remind you, angel?" Arizona leaned in slowly, massaging the flesh under Callie's chest in reverence as she haughtily whispered into her ear, "I am no man."

Callie's whimper struck something inside of Arizona. Some wild hair let loose. She groaned appreciatively at the sound and immediately latched her lips onto the brunette's shoulder, sucking and nipping at the beautiful color she found. The passionate pink she left behind spurred her on, and a familiar feeling rose in her gut.

It was time.

Callie was beside herself with passion. She tentatively raised her arms above her head the moment she realized Arizona was no longer lapping at her flesh, but was watching her with heavy lids instead. The blonde bunched Callie's light, white slip dress at her waist, careful to never break eye contact with her lover. Seeing Callie's lips swell with arousal, noticing the two peaks that were standing at attention, taking in her heavy breathing...it was all so much for one woman to bare.

She had a responsibility, and that was to make this moment absolutely magical for her princess. Taking in the tan skin, the deep eyes, and the over all royal way she presented herself, Arizona couldn't believe her luck. She had been dreaming of this moment for a long time, much longer than her partner had.

Removing Callie of her final piece of clothing, Arizona gathered all of her wits about her to make sure her eyes remained solely on Callie's and didn't wander any lower out of respect for her woman. At first, the Latina was scared, thinking that maybe she wasn't as beautiful as she had hoped she would seem to her lover. Immediately regretting her decision, the princess attempted to cover herself with her arms, ducking her head in shame and trying to find the lost article of clothing that her lover had thrown just out of arms reach. Arizona's eyes clouded with worry as she grabbed the Latina's wrists, shaking her slightly to catch her attention.

"Calliope, sweetheart, what is it? What's wrong?" Callie continued to shake her head as she dipped it down lower, resting her forehead on Arizona's clothed chest.

"I feel so exposed and...and you haven't gazed upon me when the opportunity is presented to you and I feel...I feel..."

"No, no, shh..." Callie choked out a sob while allowing Arizona to brush back her hair.

"I feel like my body has let you down!" Arizona shook her head fiercely and pulled her tight against her body in a strong hug.

"You listen to me, angel. I have not looked upon you yet because you did not give me the chance to." She sighed heavily and lightly ran her hands up and down the amazing expanse of the Latina's exposed back, which caused them both to shiver with excitement.

"I did not think it fair to look upon you until you had the opportunity to do the same. I was about to guide you to my own hemline...would that still be welcome?" Arizona paused and waited, but finally a nod from her lover let her release the breath she never knew she was holding. Pulling back slightly, she felt around for her lover's hands, tentatively grabbing them and leading them to the bottom of her large shirt.

"On the count of three love. Are you ready?" Arizona's breath was hot against the shell of Callie's ear, and she groaned despite herself. A soft nod led Arizona to continue.

"One...Two..."

"Three," Callie whispered breathlessly. She pulled it off of her lover and immediately leaned back, letting her eyes fall onto Arizona's womanly figure. The shock from the beauty of it all hit Callie square in the chest. She didn't really know what she expected, but to feel this much love?...That was not something she thought would be so prevalent at such an early stage in love making. She took note of the way Arizona seemed to sway slightly while she gazed upon her own breasts, her lover's lips moistening themselves, her head lolling slightly forward subconsciously. Smiling at the act, Callie bit self consciously at her bottom lip.

"You believe me to be as beautiful as I believe you to be, miss Arizona?" The blonde smiled dreamily, eyes fluttering closed at the sound of her lover's sex filled voice.

"Beyond it, angel. Of that I am sure."

Arizona slowly lifted Callie up and off of her, much to the brunette's confusion. The blonde struggled slightly with the button of her pants until she finally got it undone and slid it down her legs, kicking it gracefully off the bed. Callie's eyes widened as a moan left her throat, her hand switching from covering her mouth in awe and reaching out to her lover's lithe form in trepidation. She couldn't decide what she wanted. Which sense would she give in to first? Sight? Touch? Smell? Hear? Or, dare she think it, taste?

Her mind was made up for her.

Rolling her body up and over, Arizona landed with a gasp on top of her lover. Callie relaxed back on the bed, her pulse racing visibly. Arizona smiled down at her and ran a loving hand down her neck, over her chest, and let it rest atop her sternum, nuzzling carefully between each full and beautiful breast. She cocked her head to the side, resting it on her palm. Her elbow was bent and propping up her body so that she wasn't entirely on top of Callie. Callie felt two extremes coursing through her body all at once. One side of her was screaming at her, demanding she leave all fears to the back of her mind and devour her beautiful blonde. The other half kept her stock still, paralyzed in fear. Arizona lowered her head slowly, gently running her open mouth across her lover's breasts, breathing hot air onto the beautiful tan skin below her.

"Calliope Torres, you are the most astounding woman I have ever met..." Her tongue peeked out behind small pink lips, slowly circling the princess's areola. Callie rose slightly off the bed at the amazing sensation, her hands raising swiftly to claw themselves into her scalp. Why couldn't she just touch her? What was she waiting for?

"Your body, though you're young, has most definitely filled itself out so, so beautifully..." She sucked a nipple into her hot cavern, swirling the tip with her tongue and softly nipping at it. Callie's breathing was incredibly ragged and heavy, her thoughts were jumbled. She wanted this so badly, so what was it that was missing?

"I've never..." she heard Arizona choke a bit and looked down, noticing the tears in the other woman's eyes. She immediately sat up on her elbows, caressing Arizona's face with her own, kissing every expanse of skin her lips could reach. Though Arizona seemed embarrassed by the flow of emotions, she didn't stop caressing Callie with her words.

"I've never looked upon a woman with such care. Such honesty. I see you, Calliope, in your natural form and I...I can do nothing but cry of the purity I see." Kissing feverishly all over her lover's body, Arizona begins to wind herself up, snaking her way around the turns and twists and curves of the beautiful woman beneath her. Callie still can't manage to snap out of it. Her heart is hammering in her chest but she lies there, squirming and moaning under the blonde's lips and teeth and tongue and hands until suddenly, her mind goes white with pleasure.

Arizona cups Callie's sex with her palm and slowly moves it in circles, testing out the way her lover responds. Callie pants and moans and cries out for her lover, so Arizona leans over her and lowers her body to rest on top of the Latina's.

"Here, my love, my weight will hold you down. Stay with me, angel. Feel this with me. Oh my God, you're so incredibly gorgeous!" Callie rises her head and crashes her lips to Arizona's. Her motor senses are slowly returning, her brain functioning going from 0 to 60 in such a brief amount of moments. Clutching onto her lover she buries her nails in Arizona's back, scraping them down her spine.

"I want to see what you can do to me, my love. Take me away from here, Arizona. My brave, beautiful girl. I am yours." Callie bites at Arizona's ear roughly and then quickly licks away the pain. The blonde is hovering just above the brunette's entrance, frozen from the pleasure her lover is giving her. With just heavy breathing as background music, Callie roughly grabs a fist of blonde locks and yanks the other woman's head to the side, growling in her ear, "Take me!"

The blonde lets out a primal scream as she hears the erotic plea, plunging one finger inside of her lover. Callie squirms deliciously underneath her, a foreign feeling now taking over her. Sure, she had touched herself before. She had even gotten herself off while imagining Arizona touching her before, but never had she gone inside herself. She wanted to save that feeling for something, someone, special. Someone like the incredibly sexy blonde that was now pumping in and out of her with fervor.

"I'll keep you safe, my angel. Oh, God! I'll hold you as long as you need. I'll be your wings, my darling. I'll set you free!" Arizona chanted promises into Callie's ear as she took what was so graciously being given to her. Callie's eyes began to water emotionally as she allowed the meaning of all of her lover's words to sink into her skin. The whispers she and her lover shared when they were this close were meant to go straight to her being, and although this was her first time, she somehow knew that.

"More, my beautiful girl, please. Please more!" Arizona braced herself for a tighter squeeze as she pulled back a bit to adjust her position between Callie's thighs. Patting them affectionately she coaxed them a bit further in order to accommodate her. Callie naturally spread herself wide for her lover, and seeing something so instinctual take over her princess made Arizona's mouth go dry. She took a moment to palm her lover's breast as she ran her other fingers up and down Callie's sweet, pink labia. The slickness only served to turn her on even more. Callie threw her head back when Arizona massaged her slick clit.

"Calliope open your eyes. Look at me please, angel." Callie groaned as she forced her eyes open, the pleasure in her body was overwhelming. The easy smile that Arizona threw at her made her want to scream even louder. So she did.

"Arizona, please, I'm begging you! Make love to me. Make me...make me..." Arizona's vision clouded over at Callie's words. Climbing back up the younger woman's body, she settled herself on top again, spreading Callie out even further. Callie moaned at all of the feelings surging through her and displayed her neck for Arizona, the pulse point throbbing in hysteria at her lover's antics. Arizona latched herself on to the area, whispering in Callie's ear while she entered her gently with two curled fingers.

"You're beautiful, baby. You're exquisite. I've never laid eyes on someone so miraculous in my life, and I know I never will again. Your body is forever mine with this action and mine, yours. Touch me, baby." Arizona lifted herself and, with her other hand, grabbed Callie's and placed it at her opening, crying out into her ear once they connected. Callie was making all sorts of passionate sounds, but she couldn't decipher whether or not she had control over any of it.

"Arizona I love you. I'm in love with you. Please take care of me. Please don't hurt me. Please-"

Arizona forced her lips down onto Callie's from on top of her to silence her worrying. Burying her face back into her lover's neck she whispered, "I'll never hurt you. I'll never leave you. I am yours, always. I'm in love with you, too, princess. Please Calliope please, harder baby. Yes, that's it just a little more. Oh my God I'm so close. You're so perfect, my angel. You're so beautiful. I'll never let you fall sweetheart. I will set you free. Do you hear me? I will..set...you...free!"

Everything all went quiet, but neither of them stopped their screaming. So much passion filled them up that there was too much to be felt and so, in turn, they felt it all. The love, the pain, the sorrow, the joy. They bit and scratched and kicked and kissed. They caressed and controlled. Callie had never felt anything like it before and, to be honest, Arizona hadn't either. The slick coating of their sex left them both sliding against each other, panting breathlessly as they came down slowly. Callie came to her sense before Arizona, a wide and dreamy smile across her face. They both lay together quietly for a while before Callie interrupted it.

"So...that's what all the fuss is about."

Arizona chuckled from her spot on top of Callie. With all the energy she could muster, she lifted her head, resting her chin atop Callie's chest to look her in her eyes.

"Mhm, it sure is."

Callie's smile widened, her eyes misting over as she gazed upon her lover's gorgeous face. She pushed a stray blonde hair behind a pale ear and moistened her now dry lips, pulling Arizona up for a sweet, slow kiss.

"It was so much more than I thought it was going to be..." she whispered against her lover's lips. She felt Arizona smile. Their foreheads were rested against each others as the two lay horizontally, still full of bliss from their orgasms. Arizona chuckled slightly.

"So, did it hurt?" Callie laughed heartily and swatted playfully at her love who laughed alongside her. She shook her head and gave the blonde a few more light kisses.

"No, it didn't. Not in the slightest..." She rubbed the pad of her thumb across Arizona's cheek. It hit her then out of nowhere how incredible this woman was; how she was risking everything just to love Callie. Immediately tears welled in the princess's eyes at the thought of her amazing, generous, kind, and loving partner. Arizona's brow furrowed as she kissed at the corners of Callie's eyes.

"Hey, none of that, none of that...shh, it's ok. Whatever it is, it'll be ok." Callie nodded and wrapped her strong arms around her love, holding her close to her bosom. Arizona snuggled in close. Although she was used to being the big spoon, she supposed she could let it slide just this once.

"Arizona?" Callie whispered into the quiet upper floor, the air slowly chilling from the sky window that was still open. Darkness descended around the two of them, but the lights from the stars twinkled romantically giving them just enough light to see each other's outline.

"Hmm?" Arizona replied, barely hanging on to consciousness. Callie sighed as she played with her lover's golden ringlets, sifting her hands through her hair like she was running them through fine silk. Once Arizona's breathing slowed enough, Callie uttered the phrase she knew would change both of their lives.

"I'm running away with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't know what you're saying, Calliope."

Arizona and Callie had been arguing for nearly an hour in her father's old, forgotten shop. It was nearly midnight and the tow sat facing each other on the bed on opposite sides. Callie shook her head angrily, raising her gaze to the small sky light above her. Raising a tentative hand out of it, she caressed the night sky, making wishes on any star she could that her lover could remain hers. Arizona watched her sadly, shivering slightly from the cold seeping in from the open window.

"Do you not love me, then?" Callie muttered, quietly thinking over everything that had happened in that day. She had just made love to her...well, whatever it was that Arizona was, and she was still reeling from that situation. She had thought that nothing could bring her down from that high. Until, of course, Arizona had to be the voice of reason. Callie had suggested the two of them run away together, but Arizona knew better.

"My darling, it would be a dreadful life. You and I on the run constantly, never staying any place for too long. Why we couldn't make any friends and you'd never speak to your family again!"

"I don't care about friends or my wretched family! Why should I? They are the ones that keep me from you!" Callie spat, her eyes alight with anger as they met the blonde's stare. Arizona shook her at her lover.

"My love, they don't even know that I exist. You know that I love you with all of my heart, but I just...I can't give you what others can. I cannot rule your kingdom alongside you. I can't openly love you. No one will allow it." she finished sadly, looking into her lap dejectedly as her own words stung the air. After a moment's silence, the shifting of weight at the end of the bed crawled up her body. Her princess cuddled up as close to Arizona as she could get, wedging her chin into the perfect cave of the blonde's collarbone and shoulder.

"I'd rather run for the rest of my life than have to live another moment without you." she whispered. Arizona let a tear roll down her cheek as her lover's words tickled her ear. Rolling on her side she wrapped her arms around Callie and held her tight to her body, wishing more than anything that she had royalty in her blood.

"If only there was something I could do, my love. But I know of nothing! I have absolutely no idea what could happen." she said as she stroked her lover's hair. Callie nodded against her chest, kissing it lightly every now and then whenever her lips craved the contact.

"I have to go back on the morrow. Mark will be waiting for me."

Arizona nodded. She didn't like talking about the man who could give her lover everything she needed, but nothing she wanted. She wished more than anything that she could love her princess in peace. She knew that it was all just hopeful fantasies.

"I'll sneak you in somehow! I'll figure out a way to get you into the castle at night. I'm sure Mark and I could figure something out." Callie suggested excitedly. Arizona didn't have the heart to discourage her, knowing that her love needed every little thing she could get to make her happy.

"Sure." she whispered, sniffling as lightly as she could so that the woman in her arms wouldn't see her cry. "Sure."

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Callie had last seen Arizona. Two long, dreadful days. Both she and Mark sulked around the palace, completely at a loss without the women they had grown to love. They remained together nearly everywhere they went, however, so that no one asked annoying questions about their 'progress' with one another. It irked Callie how everyone wanted her to be with someone of their own choosing. If it was up to her, she'd march Arizona in and introduce her to everyone immediately, claiming that she was who would be taking her hand.<p>

It didn't happen that way, of course.

Every meal they had with Callie's father and her step mother was terse and full of awkward silences, filled only by she and Mark's glances and stifled chuckles at the idiotic list of 'important topics' her step mother decided to harp on. Mark was always the gentlemen, asking questions of false concern wherever he saw fit. It caused Callie to roll her eyes on several occasions, but she knew he did it only to please the other woman. He was very charismatic, and it always worked in his favor.

"I just want to see her." Callie pouted as she slumped in her favourite red velvet reading chair. Mark eyed her over his reading glasses in the identical blue chair across from her.

"Ok," he said, "so we'll find a way to sneak her in."

She sighed dramatically, huffing as she wiggled uncomfortably in the chair, the book in her lap having remained on the same page for ten minutes.

"I don't know how we're going to do that!" she explained. He nodded, squinting his eyes and looking into the fire behind her as he though.

"Well, what if we distract one of the guards? She could sneak in through the front gates and remain with you in your room for most of tomorrow. Just feign an injury. Here, want me to slap you? I'd love to slap you." he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, laughing as he went to grab it. Letting their laughter die down, she sighed as she stretched in her chair.

"Ok. I'll send her a message. Tomorrow night she'll be snuck in. Sound good?" she asked. He nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Look at this bed!" Arizona exclaimed, rushing over to the plush fabrics that stacked heavily atop a beautifully carved wooden bed. She ran and jumped, giggling quietly as she allowed the satin and silk to caress her tired, sun burnt skin from her long day out in her garden. Callie watched as she locked her door, the amethyst coloured glass handle jiggling slightly as she made sure it would not open. She smiled widely as she watched her lover take in her fine things. She knew coming into the building would be a bit of a shock for her love, who had admitted to never having enough money to even feel comfortable in her life. Callie had thought of ways to subtly offer her riches, but she knew her lover would decline them all.<p>

"Calliope it is so incredibly beautiful here! Oh, this silk feels _so_ good..." she muttered, smiling happily and breathing in the smells of the bed, groaning slightly afterward.

"Even better that it smells like you, my love..." she added cheekily, sitting up slightly to send a wink to her lover who was still watching her from across the room. Callie allowed a slow smile to spread across her face, loving the reaction that she was getting from the beautiful blonde.

"Here," she said, grabbing a green glass jar from her boudoir, "take off your clothes, please, and let me see that sun kissed skin of yours."

Arizona nodded. She winced painfully as she dragged the scratchy cotton off of her torso. She bit her lip painfully as the brown pants she always wore roughly stuck to her hot skin as it finally pooled around her ankle. Stripping herself completely nude, she sat up on the bed, staring at Callie expectantly. The brunette smiled at her, leaning in and pressing feather light kisses against the red, irritated skin. Arizona gasped at first upon the feeling of soft lips caressing her burns. As Callie leaned back she raised the jar to her lover's nose to smell the sweet scent.

"It's an aloe cream my nurse makes for my step mother whenever she gets a burn. It will help you to feel better." she whispered. Arizona nodded her consent, hesitantly holding out her arms for her lovers caresses. Callie dipped her two fingers in gently and rubbed the green gel across the red skin of her lovers arms. Arizona immediately sighed, relieved for just a few moments as the cooling sensation spread across her skin. Callie leaned forward, blowing lightly on it, making Arizona groan in gratitude. The princess took her time taking care of her lover, making sure all of her was covered in the cooling cream before stripping down naked herself and laying down next to her lover. Arizona eyed her heavily, the long day catching up to her.

"I can't believe I'm in your bed, my princess..." she whispered, a sleepy smile crossing her features. Callie smiled and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her lover's lips.

"How about we play pretend?" she asked softly. Arizona quirked a curious eyebrow, wondering what it was her lover was speaking of.

"What kind of pretend, beautiful?" she asked.

"Well," Callie said, "how about whenever we are in the castle, we pretend that it's you and I that rule this land. We'll pretend that we were wed, and are now queens, and these are our quarters, and our children are safe in their beds in the east wing."

Arizona smiled widely, eyes tearing up slightly throughout the description. Her heart ached and her throat constricted as the desire she felt towards the scene her lover described overcame her.

"That sounds like the most amazing thing I could ever dream of, Calliope. I would love to play pretend with you...my queen."

Callie smiled, kissing her lover soundly on the lips over and over again, craving more but knowing with the burns across her skin that nothing more could come of it that night.

"I wish you did not have to work so hard, my darling. I wish it could just be the two of us here, making the decisions of the courts and eating whatever the magnificent cooks prepared for us that evening. I wish we could have children, you and I...I wish a lot of things." she whispered sadly. Arizona nodded, raising her hand and cupping her lover's face, gently stroking her cheek with her palm.

"I understand, my love. I know. Maybe some day we could figure out a way to make it all happen. Maybe something miraculous will happen and I'll be able to love you loudly instead of behind closed doors."

Callie eyed her sadly. "If I could," she said, "I'd tell the world about you. I'd sit you on my father's throne and kick my step mother's sorry ass to the curb."

Arizona chuckled loudly, clamping a hand over her lips as she realized how loud she was being. Callie giggled softly beside her.

"Calliope!" Arizona whispered as her eyes grew wide, mirth dancing across her features. "You cannot speak like that, you're a princess!"

"I'll speak how I want to, thank you!" Callie replied haughtily, proudly jutting out her chin and puffing out her chest defiantly. Arizona rolled her eyes at her lover. Tentatively, she scooted closer and closer until, wincing, she pressed her body against her lovers. Callie hummed in satisfaction as their naked bodies cuddled into one another.

"This feels amazing..." she whispered into her lover's ear. Arizona nodded and smiled, doing her best to relax even though she was incredibly anxious. It wasn't every day you snuck your way into your land's castle.

"If we get caught, my love, they'll exile me."

"Shh..." Callie whispered, dropping soft kisses to her lover's shoulder.

"Mark and I have already planned it all. My father is not even in the town this night, and my step mother never comes up here. My caretaker has been notified that I'm ill."

That was their plan, at least. That Callie would be ill and that only Mark would be able to go and check on her. She had locked her door and stolen her nurse's skeleton key earlier on in the day, ensuring that no one would disturb them.

She felt Arizona sigh heavily in her arms as she began to succumb to sleep.

"The things I do for you, my love..." she whispered. Callie smiled into the soft, white skin of her lover's back at that, giving sweet kisses along her spine.

"Rest up, my darling, for tomorrow we shall be intimate in this bed all...day...long..."

* * *

><p><strong>Meep I'd rather be uploading my other story.<strong>


End file.
